To Live With The One You Love Or To Die
by angelremy
Summary: Its is about Mikan what will she choose to live with the one she love or to take revenge but the exchange is her own life. NatsumexMikan.They are already 16 yrs. old
1. Knowing the Truth

This is my first gakuen alice fiction. To tell you the truth I am bad in grammars sorry if I have a wrong grammar. Hope you like itguys.

**To Live With The One You Love Or to Die**

By: angelremy

Chapter 1 Knowing The Truth 

Mikan always wake up late, so she always running off the hall way while she was running, she bumps to someone, it's the raven haired boy.

"Ouch!" Mikan said while soaring the pain her back in pain

"Hey, polka dots.." Natsume teased "Watch were you going, will you"

"Sorry wait what you just say ! Mikan said angrily

"POL—KA—DOTS " Natsume teased saying every syllable clearly

"How dare you? Hentai (pervert)" Mikan shouted leaving him and running again to go to her classroom when she open the she catches her breath. Greeted to everyone in the class.

"Good morning everyone!" She shouted cheerfully with a big smile.

"Good morning too, Mikan." Yuu said with a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Mikan." Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan shouted running towards her so called best friend Hotaru to hug her…

But before she just close to her friend she was hit by a baka gun… "Baka! Baka! Baka!" She was push to the wall. Yuu immediately run towards to Mikan to lift her a hand..

"Are you alright Mikan?" ask Yuu with a worried look on his face..

"Huh, I am just alright don't worry" Mikan lied _Ouch! my head really hurts to that hit on the wall but I must not let them worried about me _Mikan though and she went to Hotaru

"Hotaru, why are you always like this to me? I'm just trying to hug you. What if I've been hurt very bad? You're acting like you don't care about me?" Mikan said

"Hmmm, I don't care about you hurt even it is very bad and who said to you that I care for you?" Hotaru said in a cold voice

Mikan was shocked with hers eyes widely open and she is starting to cry. Mikan went to her seat and sat down without saying a word.

"You don't have to say those things to her, Hotaru." Yuu said while looking sad on Mikan

"Don't worry about that look later she will be find, she will smiling again" Hotaru said and returning to her invention continuing it….

"If you say so." Yuu said and return to her seat.

Natsume and Ruka entered the room, but they were curious because Mikan did not greeted them when they enter the room the only one who greeted them is Sumire with her friend that has the alice of teleporting (sorry I don't now her name). But both of them just walk straight to their seats they didn't even notice them.

_Hey, why did that stupid girl didn't greet us? _Natsume though when he glance on Mikan just only seating on her chair with a sad face on it and tears falling from her auburn eyes_.. Is she crying because of that I always teased her? What the heck is happening to me? Why I am thinking about that stupid girl? Natsume stop thinking about that stupid little girl. _Natsume scolded himself and taking his seat while looking at Mikan.

Ruka went to Mikan. "Mikan, are you alright?" Ruka asked her wih a worried look on his face.

"I'm okay don't need to worry about me Ruka." Mikan said with a fake smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked

"Yes" Mikan said trying to stop her tears fall down.

"Ok, if you said so." Ruka said and walk to his seat besides Natsume.

"Hey Ruka, is that stupid little girl alright?" Natsume asked while reading his manga (actually he is not reading his manga)

"She yes, but I think it is not because when she smile on me is like she is wearing a mask with a smile but deep inside she is sad." Ruka said with a worried tone.

"Hmm. Who is are teacher now?" Natsume asked

"Its Mr. Narumi" Ruka answered

"Lets go" Natsume said and stand up from his seat and walking towards the door and followed by Ruka. _Isn't she stopping us, cutting classes?_ Natsume thought while looking at her. They both exited the room.

Mr. Narumi entered the room. "Good morning class" he greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi." Everyone said except for Mikan.

Mr. Narumi notice it, that Mikan has a sad look on her face

(A/N: Lets fast forward it)

The class has finish

Mikan exited the classroom without saying goodbye so no one notice it except for the three Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

Is she really that sad to what I say to her? She that I am always like this. I should say sorry to her. Hotaru though

In Mikan

Mikan is still sad to what Hotaru said to her, while she was walking in the hall she saw Mr. Narumi smiling on her. "Mr. Narumi" Mikan said

"Hi Mikan, Would you talk to me about what is bothering you? You said to me that I am like your father. You can say to me what is bothering you now." Mr. Narumi said

Mikan run to Mr. Narumi and hug him tightly while crying.

Mr. Narumi don't mind if his polo is soaked to wet because of her tears. Mikan why are you crying? What happened? He asked

"Its be..cause of Hotaru said she don't care if I hurt badly. Mikan said still crying.

"So Hotaru said those things to you. You know Hotaru is always like that but deep inside her she cared for you more than ever." Mr. Narumi said

"I know but…..but it really hurts when she those things to me." Mikan said

"Yes that's true even me, if someone say something bad to me I will be sad too. I know Hotaru just say that but it did not came from her heart I' sure of it." Mr. Narumi said while wiping the tears from Mikan's face

"Ok, if you said so Mr. Narumi and I trust you so much." Mikan said

_Should I tell her what just happen to her grandpa._ Mr. Narumi though while looking down and Mikan notice it.

"Mr. Narumi what is the problem?" Mikan asked

"Hmm, nothing" Mr. Narumi lied "Mikan I want you to promise me something"

"What is it Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked

"You know that you don't have only one alice but two alice, right Mikan? Mr. Narumi said

"Yes, I know that my first alice is nullifying alice and the second one is to copy someone's alice. The first one is ok to use everyday but the my other alice every I copy someone's alice I feel pain over my body and it will increase every time I use it, the worst thing to happen is if I use the alice that I copy my life span will be shorten and I will die." Mikan said

"So please promise that you don't use your other alice please Mikan." Mr. Narumi said with a worried look on his face.

"O.." But before Mikan could continue what she' saying someone interrupt. That person has a white mask and a black suit.

To Be Continued

Hope you like it all.

Review please and tell me if its is boring or not please tell me the truth…


	2. Fading Light

**Chapter 2 Fading Light**

"Hi Mr. Narumi, before you make Mikan a promise why won't you tell her first what happen to her grandpa." Persona interrupted

"What are you saying?" Mikan said to Persona then look to Mr. Narumi "Mr. Narumi what happened to grandpa? What is he saying about my grandpa? Mikan is starting to cry again

"Mikan" Mr. Narumi said and holds Mikan's shoulders "Your grandpa is……..is dead."

"What! Your just joking Mr. Narumi right?" Mikan said and tears fall down continuously on her cheeks,

"No Mikan, its true you grandpa is dead the one who killed your grandpa is your own mother." Mr. Narumi said with a sad look on his face.

"Why did she do it? Why Mr. Narumi? Why?" Mikan asked

"I don't know Mikan why she killed your grandpa. The thing I just know that she is with the anti-alice organization." Mr. Narumi said

"What! It can't be true." Mikan said and fell down on her knees because of the sadness she feels within

"Be strong Mikan" Mr. Narumi said and hug her for a while then after he hug her she look at Mikan. " Do you think your grandpa would be happy if he's sees you like this."

"But why should it happen? why? And the worst thing is the one who killed him is my very own mother." Mikan said still crying.

"Hey Mikan" Persona interrupted them both again, Mr. Narumi and Mikan look at him. "Do you want to take revenge of your grandpa's death?"

(……………)

"What the heck are you saying to Mikan? Stop it!" Mr. Narumi shouted

"If you I can help you." Persona continued saying it. "I will give you mission about the anti-alice organization and maybe you can get any information about your mother. You can use your alice to destroy them all and even the person that killed your grandpa, but you know what will happen to you if you use you alice. What do you think about my offer?"

"Don't do it Mikan. Do you think you grandpa will be happy if he sees you like this taking revenge because of him. Don't do it please Mikan." Mr. Narumi said but Mikan did not even listen to Mr. Narumi's saying to her

"Yes, I'll do it." Mikan said while whipping her tears and starting to be emotionless on her face.

"Mikan! Please don' do it." Mr. Narumi said

"No Mr. Narumi I already decided what will I going to do. I will do it no matter what happen to me even I die. I don't want to live anyway because grandpa is not here anymore in my side but before I die I will kill the person who kill my grandpa. I'll swear I will do it no matter what happens." Mikan said but now it's a cold voice

"But Mikan" Mr. Narumi said

"Please Mr. Naruni don't stop me anymore. I've already have my decision." Mikan said and then look at Persona. "Persona, What is my mission?"

"I don't have any information yet about the Anti-alice organization yet so I can't let you go to any mission yet about them. Your first mission now is you must copy someone's alice that can help you in your mission and master it." Persona said

"Ok!" answered and Persona leave Mikan and Mr. Narumi alone

"Are you sue about this Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked with a sad face

"Yes I'm sure about it. I'll do it no matter what." Mikan said with a coldly sound

To Be Continued

What did you think about it?

Guys would you give me an good word to say if you feel pain? I need it for my next chapter

Review……Review……Review


	3. Broken Heart

**Chapter 3 Broken Heart**

"I have to go now Mr. Narumi." Mikan said and starting to walk but she stop when Mr. Narumi called her.

"Mikan! Before you do it, please think about it first."

"I will do it whatever happens. I don't care if I die or kill someone just to take revenge to that person she will gonna pay. Wait for me grandpa, I will kill the person whop killed you." Mikan said to herself

While she was walking in the hallway, she bumps to someone.

"Hey, watch were you going polka dots." Natsume teased

"Its just only you, Natsume." Mikan said with a cold voice and a face that don't have any emotion.

"Mikan!" Ruka and Hotaru said in unison

"We've been looking for you. Where you have been for all this time?" Hotaru said

"I'm just talking to Mr. Narumi that's all. I have to go now, Bye!" I said and walk away from them.

"Hey, Mikan where are you going?" Ruka asked

Mikan stop walking. "Anywhere" and walk away. "I just want to be alone" she said in a low voice that only her that can hear it.

When Mikan is not on their sight anymore.

"What the is happening to her?" Hotaru said with a serious tone(always)

"I did not see her smile in her face but I just see to her is an emotionless face." Natsume said

Ruka and Hotaru was shocked after haring it to Natsume.

"You're right Natsume." Hotaru said but still shocked and Ruka nodded.

"You're worried about her Natsume. I see it in your face and what are you saying a while ago." Ruka said

"What the heck are you saying? I don't care about that stupid girl. Natsume lied but deep inside he is really worried sick about Mikan. _What the heck is happening to Mikan? I think something is bothering her. _He though

---In Mikan---

"I'll star it tommorow I will copy some of the alice of my classmate and to other student of this academy that can help me in a mission especially Natsume Hyuuga's alice. There will no backing out anymore." Mikan said walking straight to her room she did not even went to the canteen to get her dinner. Then she enter her room and laid on her bed thinking about revenge for her grandpa's death until she fell asleep.

---In the canteen---

"Where is that Mikan?" Hataru asked to herself while looking around until she find Yuu. "Yuu, did you see Mikan?"

"No, I did not see her the whole afternoon." Yuu said

"Ok, thanks anyway." Hotaru said leaving him and she see Ruka with Natsume coming close to her.

"Hey Hotaru, did Yuu see Mikan?" Ruka asked to Hotaru.

"He did not see her, maybe she is in her room. I'll go there and bring her meal after I eat my meal." Hotaru

"I'll come with you." Ruka said to Hotaru then look to Natsume. " Natsume do you want to come with us."

"Whatever" Natsume said

After they eat there meals they went to Mikan's room with her meal.

Knock, knock, knock

"There's no one answering, but the door is open." Hotaru said and the three of them entered Mikan's room and saw Mikan lying on her bed sleeping.

"She's sleeping." Ruka said

"Idiot, she just left her door open." Hotaru said but in a low voice and she smile at Mikan.

"Let's leave her alone." Ruka said

"Ok" Hotaru said and Natume nodded

"Grandpa" Mikan said unconsciously. The three of them heard her.

"So that's why she is acting strange. She miss her Grandpa. Let's go now" Hotaru said and starting to walk to the door.

They are going to the door except for Natsume. He still looking at sleeping Mikan.

_She really looks beautiful and cute even she is asleep._ Natsume though

"Grandpa" Mikan said again and Natsume give her a small smile. " They'll goona pay I swear grandpa."she said

Natsume was shocked what he heard from Mikan. _What is she saying? _Natsume though

"Hey, Natsume let's go." Ruka said

Natsume was back to his self after hearing those words from Mikan. The three of them went to their own room. Natsume was still curious about what Mikan said. He laid on his bed still thinking about it

_Mikan said those things. _Natsume though. "Hey Natsume stop thinking about it" he scolded his self. "I know Mikan could not do that maybe she just having nightmare, that' right she just have a bad dream that's why she said that. That's right its just a dream. Stop thinking about it Natsume." Ha said to himself and then fell asleep.

To be continued

I hope you like it guys. I accept any comments. I'll be waiting for your reviews. : )


	4. New Alice

**Chapter 4 New Alice**

Mikan wake up and look at the watch. "Its just only 7 am this is my first time to woke up this early. So this is the day I'll gonna use my alice. I'll copy there alice I don't care how much pain I'll suffer. I will do it for sure."

After Mikan got dress her went to her classroom but before she went in to her classroom she stop in front of the door.

_I must not let them see me like this I must show them the cheerful Mikan. They may got suspicious to me. I may ask some of them use their alice so I could copy it. _Mikan though and went in to her room and greeted everyone.

"Good morning, everyone." Mikan greeted with a fake smile and she saw Hotaru "Good Morning, Hotaru". But this time she did not run towards Hotaru to hug her Mikan just went to her sit.

"No hug" Hotaru said

"Huh, I'm not in the mood try to hug you." Mikan said with a normal tone

"Whatever idiot" Hotaru said _So she still upset what I said to her yesterday._ Hotaru though

Yuu went to Mikan and greeted her with a cheerful tone. "Good morning Mikan"

"Good morning too, Yuu" Mikan greeted _Hey, this is my chance to do it I'll asked him to use his alice and I'll copy it immediately_. She though "Yuu, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, Mikan?" Yuu asked

"Would you use your alice? I just miss seeing it." Mikan said

"Sure" Yuu said and he performed his alice in front of Mikan.

Mikan watched it and she copy Yuu's alice. After mikan use her alice of copying someone's alice, she feel pain in her chest. "Ow!" Mikan said and hold to her chest. Hotaru immediately come close to Mikan.

"Hey Mikan, are you alright?" Yuu asked with a worried look.

"Huh, I'm just alright" Mikan lied _So this the pain when I'm copying someone's alice_

"Are you sure Mikan?" Hotaru asked

"I'm sure, don't need to worry about me." Mikan said

Then someone entered the room the two boys. The one with a blond hair and the other one is the raven-haired boy. Mikan stand up and went to the two boys.

"Good morning Ruka" Mikan greeted same face (fake smile)

"Good morning too Mikan, I'm glad see your smile back Mikan" Ruka said

"Good Morning Natsume" Mikan greeted

………… Natsume did not even answer just went straight to his sit followed by Ruka

_Same us always no greeting _Mikan though

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom and greeted to them.

( A/N: let's fast forward it)

After the class of Mr. Narumi its Mr. Jinno's turn to teach.

_So its Mr. Jinno's turn to discuss to us, he has the alice of electricity I must copy it. Its really a great help for me when I am in a mission. _Mikan though_ But how can I let him use his alice in front of me?……. I know I will let him get angry with me so he will use his alice to me. To make him angry I'll pretend that I am not listening to him._

Mr. Jinno is discussing then he notice that Mikan is not listening to what he is saying in front. He called Mikan.

"Mikan!" Mr. Jinno shouted

But Mikan did not look even someone's telling to her that Mr. Jinno is calling her. She just ignore them.

Mr. Jinno is really really angry, he use his alice to hit Mikan.

To be continued.

Thank you, to my reviewers. Sorry for the short chapter. Reviews


	5. The Pain

**Chapter 5 The Pain**

When Mr. Jinno is using his Alice Mikan look at him and copy his alice as fast as she can do it. When the electricity is getting close to her. She tries to dodge it but it's too late. She fell over her seat.

"Ahh!" Mikan said and stand up.

"If you don't want it to happen again, you must listen to my discussion." Mr. Jinno said

"Sorry Mr. Jinno" Mikan said while going back to her seat. While gong back she feel pain again in her chest. _Aww, its hurting again but this time it is much hurting than the last time. _She thought while holding her chest.

Natsume saw it. _What is happening to her? Is she alright? She's holding her chest again and her look on her face. I think she's hurt._ Natsume thought

"Mikan are you alright? What is happening to you? Your holding you chest again." Hotaru said with a monotone but deep inside she is worried sick on Mikan.

"Yeah, I'm just okay, nothing to worry about me Hotaru." Mikan said forcing herself to smile.

After the class

Mikan bid goodbye to her friends and to her other classmate. She exited the room.

"Hey, Imai" Natsume called Hotaru. She looks at him

"What is it now, Natsume?" Hotaru said coldly

"Why is that little girl holding her chest a while ago? Is she alright?" Natsume asked to Hotaru with a same look on his face but like Hotaru he is worried to Mikan too.

"I don't know. But she said earlier that she is alright nothing too worry." Hotaru said. Natsume exited the room.

In Mikan

Mikan is walking along the track and field while walking she saw her classmate that has teleporting Alice and the boy(/girl) that has an alice of speed. They are both fighting among both of them who has faster alice.

_Why don't I copy that girl's alice, the teleporting will be a great help for me especially when I am in a mission._ Mikan thought

In Natsume

"Where is that little girl?" Natsume said

He is walking around to find Mikan until he found himself that she is in front of him.

_There she is. What is she doing here? _Natsume thought

Mikan copy the alice. She turn back and she see Natsume before Mikan could say his name. She feel pain again in her chest and fell down on her knees.

"What the! The pain is much stronger than befo…" Before Mikan could continue she cough with blood and she look on her hands. "Blood"

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and runs towards to Mikan.

To be continued..

Did you like it? I hope so. What do you think is happening to her now? Let's find in the next chapter "The suffering heart"

Any suggestion or comment about my fanfic.


	6. Suffering Heart

**Chapter 6 The Suffering Heart**

Mikan look at her hands and saw a blood. "Blood." _So this will be happen to me when I copy someone's alice" Mikan thought _"Its really hurts….aww" Mikan said and she is suffering in pain.

"Mikan!" Natsume said and he saw blood in her hands. _What the! Blood. _He thought

"Natsume" Mikan said

"I'll bring you to the hospital." Natsume said while carrying her in a bridal way.

" Don't Natsume just bring me to a place that no one can see me like this. I just need a rest." Mikan said still holding her chest because of the pain.

"But your coughing with blood and your heart is hurting." Natsume said but this time with a worried look on his face.

"Please Natsume" Mikan said

"But you are suffering from pain."

" Just do it. Please. Awwww" Mikan said she is hold her chest tighter because the pain is getting stronger.

"But… Ok" Natsume said

"Natsume don't let them see me like this." Mikan said and she closes her eyes because of the pain she feels.

"Ok"

Natsume brought Mikan to their favorite spot, under the Sakura tree so no one can see them. Natsume let Mikan's head lay on his lap.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume asked with a worried look on his face.

"Na.. Natsume thank you very much for everything." Mikan said but her eyes is still close and after saying that she cough again but this time no blood come out from her mouth. "You can live me here Natsume. I can handle my self now." She said forcing herself to smile.

Judging form her look on her face she's still suffering from the pain she feels. What the heck is happening to her? The blood on her hands and on her lips. He thought. "No! I won't leave you I will just stay here in your side until you feel better." He said 

"But maybe Ruka and the others will worried to you." Mikan said

"No, it will be alright" Natsume said and smile to her that a smile that has no one see even Ruka.

"But." Mikan said

"Please Mikan." Natsume beg

_His voice, the caring voice coming out from his mouth it make the pain fade away. I'm right deep inside him he is kind._ Mikan thought. "Ok, thanks again Natsume." She said

_I must wipe the blood on her mouth and on her hands._ Natsume though and he gets his handkerchief inside his pocket carefully so Mikan's head would not move. Natsume wipe the blood on her mouth first then on her hand.

"Tha.. thank you v.. very much Nat.. Awww!" Mikan did not continue was she is saying because her heart is hurting again.

"Don't talk anymore Mikan, I'll stay beside you just take a rest." Natsume said and he give her smile again. Then Natsume hold Mikan's hand.

_His hand it's very soft I wish this will last forever._ Mikan thought and hold back Natsume's hand. Natsume was shock when Mikan hold back his hand but he just smile to her and she smiled back to him. She fell asleep in Natsume's lap.

"She fell asleep" He whispered to himself._ The suffering look on her face because of the pain is fading away. I think she is getting better now. Thank God. But what just happen to her? In the classroom I see her holding her chest and now I see her coughing with blood and she is suffering from the pain. What the heck is happening to her? I hope she won't d… what the heck I am thinking now. It won't happen. I'm sure of it. _He thought, " Mikan I won't let you. No. you won't die. I promise. He said still looking to her and he tight his hold in Mikan's Hand until he fell asleep too.

In Ruka

"Where is Natsume and Mikan? They just disappear after the class.' Ruka said while looking around for them until he see Hotaru and he run towards her. " Hotaru, did you see Mikan or Natsume?"

"No" Hotaru said in monotone "Hey Ruka, look." She let Ruka see his picture that he is wearing a mini skirt. "How much do you think is will cost?" Hotaru teased.

"What the!" Ruka said and his whole fade is turning to red because of the anger. "Give that to me Hotaru."

Hotaru ride in her duck and Ruka is running after Hotaru to get the picture from her. Hotaru stop because she saw Natsume sleeping and on his lap is Mikan sleeping and holding each other's hands.

"Hey, Hotaru give me back the picture!" Ruka shouted

"Would you just shut up? You're looking for Mikan and Natsume, right?"

Ruka nodded.

"There they are sleeping under the Sakura tree sleeping." Hotaru said pointing at Natsume and Mikan. Ruka look at where Hotaru is pointing. He was shocked when he sees Mikan and Natsume holding hands sleeping together under the Sakura tree.

"Hey, Ruka!" Hotaru said and she swing her hands in front of Ruka's face.

"Huh, What is it?" Ruka said returning back to his conscious

"Let's go now, lets give both of them some privacy." Hotaru said and she walk away.

Ruka follows Hotaru. They both walk in silence along the way until Hotaru broke the silence.

"Ruka, are you jealous to what you just see a while ago?" Hotaru asked without looking at him.

"Hmm, a little bit but I am happy for Natsume because he found his happiness." Ruka said with a slight smile on his face. "When I met Natsume, he is always in the darkness and he always suffer a lot because of this academy. They gave him many missions even they know that his Alice is the fourth type, that shortening someone's life span every time she/he use his/her Alice. Now he found his true love he can be happy now and he won't suffer and won't be in the darkness anymore because Mikan is beside him he won't be alone anymore." Ruka said and he smiles at Hotaru.

"And especially I love Mikan as a friend now, and I think I love someone else." He continued

"You're really a good friend you know that Ruka." Hotaru said

Ruka blushed when he heard it coming from Hotaru.

"It is almost evening already. Let's go now in canteen and eat our dinner." Hotaru said

"Ok" Ruka said and follow her to the canteen.

Back to Mikan and Natsume

Mikan woke up and she found herself sleeping on Natsume's lap and holding his hand. She notice Natsume is sleeping too. She try to sit down carefully so Natsume won't wake up but she failed to sit down because she feel the pain again in her chest.

_Aww, its hurting again._ Mikan thought she lied again in Natsume's lap and take a rest. The pain that she feels is fading away until it gone completely. _I'm glad that the pain is gone already. _She thought again and she look at Natsume who is still sleeping. She holds Natsume cheek. _He's cheek is really soft to hold. He look innocent when he is sleeping, I think he is exhausted of taking care of me. I am right he is really kind and especially he is cute. _She thought and she sit down besides Natsume.

Natsume woke up and he see that Mikan is not already on his lap anymore. "Mikan!" He shouted

"Hi, Natsume" Mikan said "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Mikan, are you all right? Did it still hurting?" Natsume said with a worried look on his face.

"Not anymore, I'm feeling much better now" Mikan said with a smile on her face. "Thank you very much Natsume for helping me when I'm suffering from the pain I feel a while ago. Now I am really happy Natsume because you are calling my real name already. Thank you very much again Natsume."

"Whatever, hey what just happen to you back there? Why are you coughing with blood and then you having heart attack?" Natsume asked but now with a calm voice but deep inside he is still worried to her.

_I can't tell to anybody about my Alice especially to him. This is really a bad day to me. I can't tell him the truth._ Mikan thought

"What?" Natsume said because he is bored of waiting the answer from Mikan.

"Hmm, It's already time for dinner let's go now." Mikan said trying to change the subject. She stands up to walk but Natsume grab her wrist.

"Hey, tell me the truth now." Natsume said and he glared to Mikan.

"O… Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone especially to Hotaru." Mikan said and sat beside him again.

"Ok, now tell me." Natsume said

"Hmm, the truth these sickness I already have this when I was born. These sickness is normal for are family, my grandpa have this kind of sickness too, so its just normal for me as well." Mikan lied._ Sorry Natsume I can't tell you the truth. I just have to lie to you I hope you cou_ld _forgive me._ She thought " But you don't need to worry about anymore" She continued. Let's go now" She said and she stands up and walk immediately so Natsume can't stop her anymore.

"I know you're lying Mikan, someday I will know the truth what is happening to you." Natsume said and stands up to go to the canteen and have his dinner.

"They have there dinner and went back to their own room.

In Mikan's room

"What a day. The pain I feel it really hurts so that is the feeling when Natsume have a heart attack and he is hurt because of his Alice. The worst thing is I cough with blood." She said to herself and she heard something

"Hi, Mikan" Someone said hiding in the darkness corner of the room

"Who is there?" Mikan said

The man with a black hair and who is wearing a black suit and a white mask shows in front of Mikan.

To be continued

I hope you like it. Sorry for the wrong grammars.

HPDNAM and me are murderers for Mikan Sakura. HA ha ha ha ha

Thank u for the reviews.

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews


	7. The Mission

**Chapter 7 The Mission**

"Persona" Mikan said with a little shocked in her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you your first mission." Persona said

"So what is it?"

"There is a warehouse closed to ours, that is the hideout of the anti-alice organization. They are planning to attack us so I want you to finish them all and maybe they have information about the person you're looking for." Persona said

"Is that so." Mikan said with a cold voice

"Take this Mikan, it is your mask and your gloves. The mask is for no one can see you true identity and the gloves it will help you control your alice, always use them every mission." Persona said giving the mask and the gloves to Mikan. The mask is a black mask that has a shape of a wild cat it covers the whole face and the gloves is a black silk. "You can live later after you change." Persona said and live Mikan alone in her room.

"I must find the person, I'll take revenge and I will kill her with my bare hands no one can stop me." Mikan said angrily and she tightens the hold in the gloves and the mask.

Mikan to the warehouse and she is not afraid of doing it by herself, she just thinking of revenge. She killed every person in the warehouse, but before she killed him or her she ask them about the person she is looking for but they did not answer any of her question. She is a heartless and emotionless murderer. She killed everyone who is stepping on her way. She finishes her mission fast. Then after her mission she returned back to the academy. She see someone in the gate waiting for her.

"Persona, what the heck are you doing here?" Mikan said with a cold tone

"Nice work for a beginners, you finish your mission fast as I expected. So did you have any information about that person?" Persona said

"None, they did not answer any of my question about that person, that's why I kill them all." Mikan said and she walks ahead living to go to her room-leaving Persona.

"Good work Mikan, you can really kill just for finding that person to take revenge to her. Before you put away Natsume in the darkness and bring him in the light. Now you're putting yourself in the darkness that was hidden in the light." Persona said to himself and he smirked.

To be continued

I hope you like it all. Sorry for the short chapter. Any question you can ask me.

Reviews Reviews


	8. Fatal Pain

**Chapter 8 Fatal Pain**

Mikan finish all her mission fast. After she finish her last mission she decided to take the road in the forest to her room.

"Many days has past, many mission I have done, many class I did not attend, many times I hide on my friends, many times I copied alice, many things I have done for Persona and the worst thing every day has past the pain is getting stronger and stronger but I did not have any clue or information about that person, nothing!" Mikan said angrily and she hit the tree very hard with her fist. "Why should this happen? Why!" She shouted but not to loud to hear it by everyone. "Be calmed Mikan there will be another day to find any information about that person. Just be calm." She scolded her self. She continues to walk in the forest until she saw the window of her room. She climbs the tree near her window she doesn't want to use her alice in such a way. When she is inside of her room she feel the pain again and she fell down on her knees and she vomited blood. "What the! It hurts again." She stands up to walk into her bed, she fall down into her bed she hold her chest because of the pain. "The pain I can't handle this anymore, I must find that person immediately before its too late." She said to herself many hours has passed the pain is fading away little by little until it was gone completely and she dozed off.

Next day

In the classroom

"Good Morning Hotaru" Yuu greeted "Did you already see Mikan?

But before could answer Yuu's question someone entered the room and got there attention.

"M...ikan" Hotaru was shocked she was looking to Mikan, who is going to her seat.

"Good Morning Mikan" Yuu greeted

"Good Morning too" Mikan greeted back but not that cheerful as always. She continue to walk to her seat not even greeting to Hotaru. She lie her head on the table under it was her arms.

"Mikan are you alright? You did not enter any class during this past few days and you are not in your room when we go there. Where were you?" Yuu asked worriedly beside him is Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, and Hotaru.

…………… No reply

"Mikan what is happening toy you?" Anna asked

……………

"Mikan" Nonoko said

…………..

Someone entered the room there are two boys one is Natsume and in his back was Ruka. Someone got there attention and it is Mikan while surrounding of her friends.

"Hey Nastume, its Mikan." Ruka said

"Yeah" Natsume said

They walk towards where Mikan is.

"Mikan" Hotaru said.

They called Mikan many times but she did not reply until

"Shut up!" Mikan shouted and she slammed her hands on the top of the desk and she stands up.

They were all shocked even Hotaru (I know she always a calm girl but It just only a fiction right) and Natsume. They all look to Mikan.

"Mi…Mikan?" Yuu said with a shocked tone

"We were just worried about you." Hotaru said

"Hmmm. I'm sorry guys." Mikan said and she look away

"Mikan, what happen to you? You've been missing for many days already. When we go to your room you are not in there where were you?" Yuu asked with a worried tone.

_I can't tell them the truth about what happen in the past few days what should I tell them? Hmm I know._ Mikan thought, "I just went to my home town to visits grandpa's grave." Mikan lied

"What? You're grandpa is already dead? when?" Hotaru asked

"Yes, last weak. Mr. Narumi said to me." Mikan said

"Condolence Mikan" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Condolence too, Mikan" Yuu said followed by their other friends except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"Thanks guys" Mikan said and gave them a sad smile.

"But how did your grandpa died?" Hotaru asked with a curiosity in her.

"Be…Because" Mikan said but did not continue yet she was thinking was she should say. _I can't tell them the truth why grandpa died, I can't they maybe get suspicious about it especially those two._

"Because of what?" Hotaru asked

"Grandpa died becau—" before she could continue she feel pain again in her chest even not using her alice of copying she feel the pain. _Why now? The pain its much stronger than last night. _Her vision is becoming blurred and she cough then she cover her mouth

_Mikan please don't have blood again. _Natsume thought as he look really worried about Mikan and Ruka notice it.

"Mikan are you alright?" Yuu asked and hold Mikan on her shoulder.

_Please no blood please. _Mikan thought as she look on her hand and she saw._ Thank god no blood. _She thought again.

_Thank god she did not cough again with blood._ Natsume thought

"Mikan" Anna said with a worried tone.

"Mikan you look pale?" Nonoko said and everyone around her nodded.

What is going onto her? What is happening to her? She look really pale and the look on her eyes I think she feel the pain again in her chest.

"Yeah Mikan you really look pale." Yuu said

"Don't you need to worry about me guys, I'm just ok maybe I'm just tired of crying for the death of my grandpa." Mikan said and gave them a painful smile

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked

"Yes" Mikan answered

" So what did really happen to yo—" Hotaru was cut off when someone is announcing.

"What's the problem now?" Sumire said

"Announcement, Ms. Mikan Sakura please report to the headmaster." Said in the microphone ( I don't know what can I put…HEHEHE)

_It's Persona I'm sure so he have another mission for me. _Mikan thought " I have to go now guys." Mikan said and bid all of them goodbye and she exited the room.

"Hey Koko, did you read her mind?" Natsume asked to Koko and everyone look at Koko.

"Hmm… I can't read her mind I think she's using her alice so I can't read her mind." Koko said with a sad look on his face.

"Its that so." Natsume said

"What is it?" Ruka said

"Nothing, hey Ruka I have to go somewhere else." Natsume said and he started to walking and Ruka follows him.

"Ruka, you don't need to come with me anymore." Natsuem said and not looking to him

"But" Ruka said with a worried tone.

"No buts, bye." Natsume said and bid goodbye to Ruka and he exited the room.

"I think Natsume know what is happening to Mikan." Hotaru said

"Yeah" Ruka said as he nodded.

The teacher went in and they all went back to their seats.

In Natsume

"Where is that girl?" Natsume said and he was looking around for Mikan while running but he was when someone called him

"Hi Natsume" the man said wearing a white mask and a black suit.

When Natsume hear that he look where the voice came from and he saw "Persona" he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a mission for you." Persona said

"What is it?" Nastume asked

"One of the headmaster was kidnapped by the anti-alice organization he is Fakhir Akiwa. You must rescue him with your partner in this mission and bring him back safe and sound." Persona said

"Who is it?" Natsume asked again

"You will know later just go to the entrance gate 7:00pm" Persona said and he leaves Natsume alone.

_I have another mission again, its been long time since they gave me my last mission and now I have a partner. Who the heck is my partner anyway? _Natsume thought as he walking around._ I don't have time for that I must find first Mikan. Where is that girl anyway?_ He thought and started running again to look for her.

He was looking around for Mikan until he a girl going out from the headmaster's room.

_Mikan _He thought "Hey Polka dots" Natsume called Mikan

"Huh, Natsume what are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"Nothing, what did the headmaster said to you?" Natsume said

"Nothing that special, it is just about my grandpa that's all." Mikan said ( she was lying). "I have to go now, bye." She said she leave Natsume alone but before she could leave him completely Na

"Hey where are you going?" Natsume said

"Hmm, in my room I'm going to rest for a while." She said as she gave him a faked smile and totally leaving him alone.

_I know you're lying to me again Mikan. What the heck really the headmaster said to you? I must know it after I finish my mission later I'll investigate it for sure._ He thought and he went to his room to take a rest for the mission later so he could finish it fast.

(Let's fast forward it)

It's already time for dinner but Mikan is not there her friends are worried to her. They went to her room but she was not there. They went back to the canteen to look for her again there but she was not there.

"Hey, Hotaru" Ruka said as he was walking towards to Hotaru.

"What is it now?" Hotaru said coldly

"Did you see Natsume?" Ruka asked

"No" Hotaru said

"Ruka did you see Mikan?" Yuu asked Ruka

"Not" Ruka answered

"Maybe they are together" Hotaru interrupted

"Yeah, maybe your right" Ruka said and Yuu nodded to it.

"So if they are together we don't need to worry about them, let's go now and grabbed are dinner." Yuu said

In Mikan

Mikan is at the entrance gate with Persona waiting for someone. She is wearing a black shorts and fitted black blouse with the mask and the gloves that Persona gave to her.

"Hey Persona, who is my partner anyway? He is still not here." Mikan said she is bored of waiting.

-----Flashback-----

**Mikan went to the headmaster room.**

"**Hi Mikan" the Headmaster said**

"**Good morning" Mikan said in polite way**

"**I heard from Persona that you do your mission fast." The headmaster said**

"**Yes" **

"**I have a mission for you. Would you mine do it?" He asked**

"**Yes sir."**

"**One of the headmaster of this school was kidnapped by the anti-alice organization he is Fakhir Akiwa, I want you to rescue him and bring him back safe and sound. You will have a partner this time." The headmaster said in a really serious tone.**

"**I don't need a partner anymore, I can do this by myself." Mikan said in an irritated way.**

"**You need partner because I heard that one of the leaders of the organization is with them he has a powerful alice so you must need a partner." The headmaster said**

"**Ok sir. Just be sure that the person is not own my way or else I gonna kill him." Mikan said**

"**Don't worry he wil not be in your way."**

"**Ok" Mikan said**

"**Just go to the entrance gate you will see there is Persona and you partner at exactly 7:00pm. Now you may go now and I wish you safe return." The headmaster said**

"**Yes sir, bye" Mikan said with a polite tone.**

-----End of flashback------

Mikan saw a person coming towards them little by little he saw the person clearly.

"Here he is." Persona said

_Natsume _Mikan thought and a little bit of shock because her partner was Natsume Hyuuga.

"So you are my partner for this mission." Natsume said

_He did not notice that I am Mikan, I'm glad thank god._ Mikan thought

"Both of know what is your mission right?" Persona said

Both of them nodded

"Their hideout is a ware house near to the ocean. Go now" Persona said

To be continued

Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it all.

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews

Accept any comment or suggestions. Be honest


	9. The truth hidden in the mask

**Chapter 9 The Truth Hidden In The Mask**

Mikan and Natsume went to the warehouse to save one of the headmasters, Fakhir Akiwa. On their way they saw five men guarding the front door.

"So what is our plan?" Natsume asked.

But Mikan (Natsume still didn't know that he is with Mikan) did not listen to him she just left their hiding place to attack the five men. She finishes them all in just a split of seconds, not actually killing them all she just make them sleep.

Natsume was shocked in what he saw earlier. _Who the heck is that person really? She is really strong._ Natsume thought

They both entered the warehouse like a cat sneaking carefully so no one can see them or hear them until Natsume saw Fakhir lying unconsciously on the ground with ten men guarding him. He was tied up and full of bruises all over his body.

"There he is." Natsume said in a low voice that he and Mikan can only hear it and pointing were to Fakir.

Mikan look where Natsume pointing and attack immediately without saying any word to Natsume.

What the heck? She just attacks right away and she didn't even have any plan she just attack and attack. If she continues like this she will surely going to die. I must help her. Natsume thought and he stands up and help her. He attacks the remaining men using his fire Alice. "Who the heck really are you? You're just attacking without planning, if you continue like this you will surely going to die." Natsume said to her angrily let say he is scolding her (Go Natsume! Scolding her like you already know her… Joke…HEHEHE).

But she did not even listen to him she just continue walking towards Fakir.

She is really irritating me. But something's bothering me about her like I already know her for really long time. Natsume thought and he run towards Fakhir.

Mikan untied the rope on his hands and on his feet.

Natsume gave Fakhir a piggyback ride and they escape the warehouse. But before they got escape completely someone block their way, and that someone is one of the leaders of the organization (Let's call him Ryoga Takahashi) and with him is his men. They all attack except for the leader, Ryoga.

Natsume is starting use his alice against them but he was stop by the girl with the mask. She raises her hand in front of Natsume

"So you're saying that you will handle them by yourself and I will the who protect Fakhir?" Natsume asked and look to her.

Mikan just nodded and attack them all not even waiting for Natsume's answer. She uses her alice the electricity (Mikan copy it from Mr. Jinno). She did not let them pass her.

She is really strong and powerful. She has the same alice of Jinno and she perfectly control it. Natsume thought while watching her fighting them.

Mikan beat them all making them sleep and almost half dead. She dodge all the attack coming from them.

Ryoga is just watching them, he did not even care whatever happens to his men. So the rumors are really true, she is really good. Who is she really? I must know. Ryoga thought and he remove the gloves on his hand. He has the alice that every time he touch a person even slightly he can use his alice bit just for one shot and the person will get weak or fainted. He attack Mikan but dodge it. They both fight with each other dodging their each others attack until he grab Mikan's neck and use his alice to her but it is not effecting.

Why is my alice not working to this person? Like she is nullifying my alice. Wait someone told to me before that he encounter a person that has an alice but not only one alice but more than one alice, maybe she is that person. Ryoga thought and still not letting her go.

Mikan struggle but she just cannot do it. The grip is really strong for her to handle.

Nastume saw it and he put down Fakhir in a side that no one could see him. He is starting to use his alice and run towards Ryoga with a flame on his hands.

"Why can't I use my alice to you? Who the heck really are you?" Ryoga said, " I know, why don't I remove your mask. He continued and he smirked.

I can't let him remove my mask surely Natsume will saw me. Mikan thought and she struggling hard to get off in Ryoga's grip to her.

Ryoga is raising his hand to remove Mikan's mask but before he could remove he saw with the corner of his eyes Natsume running towards him with the fire on his hands.

Natsume attack Ryoga but unfortunately he dodge it and he throw Mikan on the floor but she support herself so she didn't have a fatal blow.

Natsume and Ryoga are now the one who is fighting. They both dodge their attack with one another until Ryoga caught Natsume's hand and use his alice to him.

Natsume fell down on his kneel but before he could completely fell down on his knees he use his alice to Ryoga but he dodge it and he jump away from Natsume.

"What is happening? I am a feeling weak I can't even move my body." Natsume said trying to stand up.

Ryoga smirked. "Did you feel the numbness in your body Natsume? Do you know why? It is because of my alice I have the alice that every time I touch someone I can use that person's alice but just only for one shot and that person will feel weak or he'll lose consciousness." He said.

"What the!" Natsume said still trying to stand up.

"What will you feel if you going to die because of your own alice?" Ryoga said and he raised his hand and form a fire ball.

Mikan is still gasping for air but when he look what is already happening to Nastume she saw Ryoga with a fire on his hands and Natsume is struggling to stand up to fight back to Ryoga and they were few meters away from each other.

Natsume, I must help him. Mikan thought while standing up.

"Prepare to die, Natsume!" Ryoga shouted and he starting running towards Natsume.

So this will be my end. Mikan I did not even tell you my true feelings for you. Good-bye…Natsume thought. No! I must not give up like this. I have to do something and I must know what is happening to Mikan. He scolded himself mentally and trying to dodge Ryoga's attack.

So he is trying to dodge my attack. Ryoga thought and he smirked. "It will be too late to dodge my attack Natsume." He said

I must d—Natsume thought but he was cut off when some called him a familiar voice for him.

"Nastume!" Mikan shouted and she run's towards him.

He looks where the voice came from and saw his partner running towards him.

Ryoga is close to Natsume to kill him but someone block his way, it was the girl with a mask.

Is she trying to save me? Wait that voice I heard it somewhere I am sure o it. Natsume thought and he is still thinking where he heard that voice until he remember that voice. It's Mikan's voice. He thought

"What the!" he said in a irritating voice. It will be better; she already killed many men in our organization. Then after I kill her I'll next that boy. He thought and he smirked. He attacks the girl with a mask.

She uses her alice nullifying alice to stop the fire and she counter attack him. They both fight a good battle while Natsume is watching both if them fighting.

She cannot be Mikan. She is too strong to be Mikan and there alice is not de same. Nastume thought.

They both are showing a good fight to each other until Mikan use her alice the electricity. Ryoga was out of balanced that's why he is too late to dodge the attack. He was hit in the stomach and vomited blood , because of the strong force he was thrown away and hit the wall at the back of Natsume, that make Ryoga knocked out.

Natsume was shocked about it. She is really strong, who is she really? Natsume thought.

Mikan was on the front of Natsume. Her mask is falling down slowly from her face and the mask fall down on the ground showing Mikan's face.

"M…ikan" Natsume said and he was shocked and his eyes are wide open.

To be continued

I hope you guys like it. If you wonder where I got the name Ryoga Takahashi I got the name Ryoga in the Prince of Tennis and the surname Takahashi is in the Initial D Fourth stage.

Thank you, guys.

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.

And Thanks to my reviewers.


	10. Love or Revenge

**Chapter 10 Love or Revenge**

_Oh no! he know already. What should I do? _Mikan thought she is starting to panicking inside her head but in her face is still emotionless.

Natsume stands up and he walk towards Mikan.

Mikan bend to get her mask on the floor, when she got the mask on the floor Natsume hold Mikan's wrist, he was gripping it.

"Natsume you're hurting me" Mikan said in painful because of the grip of Natsume on her wrist.

"Why are you here? What happen to you? How did you have another kind of alice? Explain!" he asked furiously.

_I can't tell him. He must not know what I am planning to d—_Mikan thought she stop when she saw Ryoga running towards Natsume holding a sharp knife.

"Hey spea—" before Natsume could continue Mikan pull him to go to her back.

"Die!" Ryoga shouted

She was stab on the left shoulder that is close to her heart.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and use his alice for form a fire between Mikan and Ryoga. Mikan use her alice of wind at the same time. Ryoga jump to avoid the fire wall but he didn't notice that Mikan use her alice of wind. He was hit on the stomach and he vomited again with blood and he hit the ground hard.

Mikan pull out the knife from her left shoulder. "Aww!" she said in a painful voice and her one eye is close because of the pain she feel.

"Mikan" Natsume said with a worried look on his face and he holds Mikan on her shoulder so she won't fall down.

Mikan senses that there are men that are coming on their way. "There are more men coming on our way" she said and without looking at Natsume. "Where is Fakhir?"

"He is there" Natsume said pointing the place where he left Fakhir.

Mikan look were Natsume is pointing and she holds Natsume's hand. Natsume was shocked when Mikan hold his hands. "Teleport" She said, they were teleport where Fakhir is.

"What the! Mikan how did you did it?" Natsume said.

She did not answer, she just use again her alice the levitating alice to levitate Fakhir. They teleport back on the front gate of the academy and she put down Fakhir on the floor. They saw Persona waiting for them.

_I can't let him see me like this._ Mikan thought and she uses her imagination alice. She wear again her mask.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked

"Just shut up." Mikan said

Natsume was shocked when he heard Mikan said it to him.

"Just don't get close to me and don't tell Persona that I'm injured." Mikan said in a cold tone.

"Why should I do that? You're not yet explaining yourself to me" Natsume said in a cool tone.

"I'll do it If you tell me what is happening here?" Natsume said.

"Whatever…" Mikan said

Natsume carry Fakhir in a piggy back way and they both walk towards Persona. He gave Fakhir to Persona. Persona carry Fakhir in a bridal style.

"This is the first time you got this long in a mission. In your past mission you finish them fast. It is really that hard?" Persona said to Mikan.

…….. No respond from Mikan.

_So on those past few days Persona didn't give me any mission because Mikan is the one who doing it._ Natsume thought and he waslooking at Mikan.

"Nice work to both of you." Persona said and he walk away living both of them alone. _What will you do now Natsume? How can you stop Mikan in her revenge? _Persona thought.

Persona is disappearing little by little from their sight Mikan immediately remove her mask and she stop using her alice of imagination.

"Natsume" she said without looking at him.

Natsume look at her.

"Please don't tell any—" Before she could continue what she was about to say she fell down, luckily for her Natsume catch her.

"Mikan!" Natsume but not that loud to hear by everyone while holding Mikan so she won't fall down he notice that there is big amount of blood on the ground. He was shocked about it and his eyes are wide open and he is starting to panic. _If it continues like this she lost lot of blood and it will cost Mikan her death. What should I do?_ He thought and panicking that don't know what to do (I know its typical for Natsume to do this but I can't help myself...HEHEHE). _Just be calm down Natsume_. He scolded his self and he carry Mikan in a bridal style and he bring Mikan in the hospital.

Mikan was brought in the ER(Emergency Room) and Natsume was in the waiting room.

15 minutes have pass.

"I wish Mikan will be alright." Natsume said to himself and he is walking in circles for already 15 minutes.

30 minutes have passed again.

45minutes

50 minutes

at last 1 hour have pass.

The doctor came out from the ER and Natsume run towards him.

"How is Mikan right now? Natsume asked worriedly.

"She is find, but she need to take a rest for now." Doctor said

They bring Mikan into a vacant room so she can rest there peacefully and she was still sleeping. Natsume went inside the room and he get a chair and carry it besides Mikan's bed so he can seat beside Mikan and watch her.

"Mikan" Natsume said worriedly and he hold Mikan's hand. He watched Mikan and few have passed while he was watching over Mikan he fell asleep on Mikan's side still holding her hands.

Many hours have passed and it is already 7:00 in the morning (just guest the time) Mikan woke up and she found herself lying on the bed.

_What the heck I am doing here? _She thought while she was thinking what happen last night she felt that someone is holding her hand. She looks at her side and saw Natsume sleeping on the side of her bed. "Natsume" she said when she saw Natsume she remembered everything what happen last night. She tries to sit down but she failed because her wound is hurting. She hold it with her right hand. "Aww…" Mikan said in a painful tone.

Natsume woke up because he felt someone was moving around and he saw Mikan holding her left shoulder because of the pain. He immediately stands up and hold Mikan.

"Mikan" Natsume said with a worried look on his face.

"Nat..su..me" Mikan said slowly and in a low voice.

Natsume embrace Mikan and she was shocked about him but he just let him embrace her. The pain that she felt is slowly fading away until it is completely gone.

"Natsume thank you" Mikan said

Natsume released her from his embrace and look at her and he give her smile and she smiled back to him.

There was silence after that. Many minutes has passed no one is still talking or saying anything but after a while Mikan decide to cut off the silence.

"Thank you Natsume again" Mikan said and give him another smile.

Natsume bushed on it and he immediately look away but sorry for him Mikan notice it. "Whatever" He said in a cool way but still looking away but the corner of his is looking at Mikan. " I must the one who said thanks here because you're the one who save my life anyway" he said and he still bushing.

There were silence again but this time Natsume was the one who cut off the silence.

"Hey by the way polka—Mikan" he said and look to Mikan, "Why are you doing those mission? How did you have the alice you use last night?" Natsume asked her calmly.

"Hmm…" Mikan said and trying to avoid Natsume gaze to her.

"Speak!" Natsume said furiously.

But before Mikan could speak someone knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in" Mikan said.

A man with white robe entered the room with a woman also in a white clothes is on his bask.

"Good morning Ms. Sakura and MR. Hyuuga" the doctor said.

"Good morning too." Mikan greeted back but not that cheerful as always.

Natsume nodded that is meaning good morning as well.

"Ms. Sakura how was your wound? Do you still feel the pain?" the doctor asked.

"Hmm… I'm alright but the wound is still hurting a bit." Mikan said holding her left shoulder.

"Ok, don't worry it will gone just take a rest and drink your medicine. Ms. Sakura I have to warn you about something" He said worriedly.

"What is it doctor?" she asked

"Ms. Sakura if were you , you must stop using your alice for a while." He said

"Why?" Natsume interrupt with a little bit worried on his face.

"Because..." but before he continue what he is about to say he look first to Mikan.

Mikan nodded meaning that he may continue it.

"Ok because if you still continue using your other alice, the pain that will causes you is much painful, painful that your body can't handle anymore and worst is it can cause you your death." The doctor said in a serious manner.

"What!" Natsume shouted and he was very shocked about it and his eyes were wide open.

"I have to go now." The doctor said but before he leave completely the room he look with the corner oh his eyes at Mikan and said "Ms. Sakura I wish you will do what I have told you earlier." After saying it he leave with the nurse following him.

There is moment of silence among them and Natsume is still shock in what he heard.

Many minutes have passed no one is still saying anything or talking but the silence was cut off by Mikan.

"Natsume please don't tell anyone what you've heard a while ago" Mikan said pleadingly and without looking at him,

Natsume was back to his senses. " Ok, but one condition" he said and look to Mikan seriously.

"What is it?" Mikan asked still not looking at him.

"Tell me all what happen to you in these past few days? Why are you doing those missions? What is that another kind of alice that can causes your death? What? Just tell me everything!" Natsume said and he is still confused in what is happening.

"Ok just don't tell anyone, ok?" Mikan said

Natsume nodded

"Promise" Mikan asked

"Promise just tell to me already!" he said with a irritating voice.

Mikan told everything to Natsume even about her revenge for his grandpa and about her other alice and the person she looking for, her mother. After hearing it from Mikan Natsume was shocked about what he heard from Mikan.

"You just kill people just to find that person and take revenge to her. What the heck are you thinking about? Do you think your grandpa would be happy for this? Do you?" Natsume said with a half angry voice and a half worried. Half angry because she killed people just to take revenge and half worried because she might die.

"What do you care?" Mikan said in an irritating voice. "Anyway you always have been ha—"but before she could continue Natsume kiss her on the lips and his eyes were close. She was shocked about it and her eyes were wide open and her tears starting to fall down from her auburn eyes.

After a minute of kissing Natsume decide to broke off the kiss and decide to sit down beside Mikan on her bed. He look at Mikan who is already crying. "I really care for you because I…I Love You! And I am afraid to lost you" He said his bangs is covering half of his face. "So please stop your revenge.

To be continued

I hope you like it guys. Sorry for the late update.

Thank you very much form reading my Fan fiction.

Thank you to my reviewers. Thank you very much.

See you on the next chapter.


	11. Resurrecting Light

**Chapter 11 Resurrecting Light**

"But" Mikan said and she looks away.

"Please Mikan" Natsume said pleadingly.

Mikan look at him, "I am not worthy to have your love" she said.

"That's not true Mikan" Natsume said.

"Bu-" but before she could continue Natsume stop her by putting her finger on Mikan's lips.

"Please no buts anymore Mikan" Natsume said and he smiled to her. He put his hand on Mikan's cheek. "Mikan I love you so much. That time when I see you coughed with blood and see you suffering because of the pain you felt, I'm really scared and angry that time. I'm scared because I might lost you and I don't want it to happen, never ever. I'm angry in myself because I can't do anything for you but now I'll do anything to stop you taking revenge to your mother even it is cause my life. So please Mikan stop your revenge" Natsume said in a soft and caring voice.

_I can't do it I must not stop my revenge to that person. I already decide to myself that no one can stop me. _Mikan thought, "No, forgive me I can't stop my revenge. I already promise myself that no one can stop me." She said.

"So you won't really stop?" Natsume said starting to get mad in Mikan's action.

"Yeah and I am doing this for Grandpa" Mikan said.

"Do you think you're really doing this for your grandpa?" he said in angry tone.

_Do I really doing this for grandpa or I just doing this for myself so I can feel relief? _Mikan asked to herself. " I think." she said with an unsurely tone.

"So you don't know as well. I think your just doing it for yourself and not even for your gra-" before he could continue Mikan interrupted him

"No!" Mikan shouted "Your wrong, I really doing this for grandpa…" she continues while little by little her voice is getting low.

"So you really think your doing this for your grandpa." Natsume said sadistically, "Ok, let's say your doing this for your grandpa, so what. Even you do this for him; did you even first think what would your grandpa feel about it?" he continued

………

"If you thinking your making your grandpa happy, your wrong! In fact your just making it worst, you just making him sad." Natsume said scolding her.

_Did I really making grandpa sad? _She asked to herself again.

"And if you are thinking that you are helping him then your wrong again! Actually your hurting him not physically but mentally, you're hurting his heart because your killing people and want to take revenge to your mother just for him." Natsume said scolding her, " And I think if he is still alive now he'll be sad for you Mikan." Natsume said.

"Am I really hurting grandpa's heart and making him sad?" Mikan asked and her tears are starting to fell down from her auburn eyes.

Natsume nodded

"I just want to take revenge for him I didn't know that I'm already hurting him" Mikan said and she starts crying hard like a baby and she hug herself.

Natsume hold Mikan's shoulder and comforts her, "Stop crying Mikan and if your grandpa sees you crying he will be sad too and not only him but me as well so please stop crying" he said with a caring and comforting voice.

Mikan look at Natsume with her tearful eyes, "Natsume" Mikan said in a sad voice. After saying it her eyes widened because she felt the pain again but this time not only at her chest but almost all over her body. She looks down and she was sweating really hard.

"Mikan what's wrong?" Natsume asked with a worried look on his face and he holds Mikan's hand and his other hands were on her shoulders.

"T…he p…ain --" before she could continue she coughed with blood.

Natsume was shocked when he saw Mikan coughing with blood again.

"Nat…su…me the pa…in is m…uch strong…er than be…fore. I c…an't handle it any…more" Mikan said in a painful voice.

Natsume was back to his sense "Wait for me Mikan, I'll call for a doctor." Natsume said leaving Mikan so he can call the doctor but before he could leave her completely he was stop by Mikan.

"D…on't Natsume I j…ust want you to stay h…ere by my s…ide" Mikan said still in a painful voice.

"But" Natsume complained

"Plea…se do--…Ahhhhhhh!" Mikan shouted because of the pain is getting stronger and her voice were so loud enough to here it by the people who are in the hospital even the birds fly because of that loud sound. After Mikan shouted she fell unconscious and she is about to fell down but Natsume catch her.

"Mikan! Wake up Mikan!" Natsume said in a worried tone he was shaking her.

Mikan open her eyes but she can't see clearly "Na…tsume" she said softly and she was raising her hand to hold Natsume's cheek.

"Mikan" Natsume said in relief tone.

"I…I Lo-" before she could continue, she fell unconscious again and her hands fell from holding Natsume's cheek.

"Mikan! Please hold on…. Don't you dare die to me now please Mikan…Mikan…!" Natsume said while shaking her and his tears are starting to fell down from his crimson eyes. Then he heard someone running outside the room coming towards the room.

Bang!

The door shut open showing the doctor and at his back is the nurse catching their breath.

"What is the commotion about?" he said in a nervous tone and he notice Mikan unconsciously lying on Natsume's arms and a blood on the mantle. "Ms. Sakura!" the doctor shouted and went to Mikan to check up her.

"What is happening to Mikan, doctor?" Natsume asked nervously.

"She's not dead yet but the pain in her body is spreading through her body if this continue like this she may die. We must let her drink her medicine to stop the pain spreading through her body." He said

"MIkan please hold on." Natsume said

"Nurse! Get the medicine for Ms. Sakura right away" the doctor said.

"Ok" the nurse said and she walks away fast to get the medicine.

Few minutes later

The nurse came back with the bottle of medicine and a glass of water. The doctor gets the medicine and he let Mikan to drink it unconsciously and let her drink a glass of water.

After a while drinking that medicine the painful look on her face was gone and she fell asleep.

"She will be fine for now" the doctor said

Natsume sigh in relief and he is starting to be clam again.

"If she continue using her alice, she may die" the doctor said and Natsume look at him "If I were you I'll do anything just to let her stop using her alice for a mean time." He said

……

"I have to go now, bye" the doctor said starting to leave the room with the nurse.

Natsume look to Mikan and he strokes Mikan's hair, "I'll do it Mikan. I'll do anything just to stop you using your other alice because I don't want you to be hurt and worst die. I don't know what will I do if you're gone, I am really afraid to lost you. I LOVE YOU Mikan" He said with a soft, caring and determination in his voice. He kissed Mikan lightly on the lips. "Have a nice sleep my love."

To be continued.

I hope you like it.

Hey guys i have a question for

"What will you choose if you given two paths; the first one is live with your love ones and the second one is to take revenge to the person who killed your precious one?Why?"

It just only a survey i just need ity in the next chapter.

Thank you to my reviewers

Reviews reviews reviews

See you in the next chapter.


	12. The Unseen Truth

**Chapter 12 The Unseen Truth**

Mikan's dream

"Where I am?" Mikan asked to herself. Her surrounding was full of darkness. There is no one around, nothing to hear and no light to see just only full of darkness. "What I am doing here?" she asked again herself and started running around even she don't know where she is going.

Few minutes have passed she didn't found her way out of the darkness. She stopped running for a while and asked herself again the same question, "Where am I really?" she said and she look around just only to see the darkness around her until she started calling out her friends names, "Hotaru…Ruka…Mr. Narumi!" she called out all her friends and the last one was, "Natsumeeeee!" she shouted and she started running again.

"Where are you guys?" she shouted while running.

Few minutes have passed again she was still running and calling out her friend's names but no one was answering her call. She stop running tears were started falling down from her auburn eyes.

"Grandpa _sniff _I wish you_ sniff _were here?" She said.

"Mikan" someone called her name, a familiar voice to her.

"Who's there?" Mikan said and she wiped her tears and started looking around to see who was calling out her name.

"Mikan…" Someone called her again.

After a minute of looking around a light appeared in front of her because of the brightness of the light she cover her eyes with her arms. She saw a shadow and little by little she saw a man but she can't see what is the man look like.

"Mikan" The man said

"Who are you? How did you know me?" Mikan asked and she slowly put down her arms. After she put her arms she saw the man clearly until she recognized who is it, "Grandpa!" Mikan shouted and she runs towards her grandpa to hug him.

"Mikan" Mikan's grandpa said and hug her back.

Mikan look to her grandpa and her tears is starting to fell down from her eyes again because of the happiness she felt. "Grandpa, I'm glad to see you" she said tears of joy are still falling down from her eyes.

"Me too" he said and gave her a sweet smile.

Mikan smiled back to him. "What are you doing here grandpa?" she asked

"I just want to see you and I have to tell to you something" he said while wiping Mikan's tears with his hands.

"What is it grandpa?" she asked curiously

"I just want to tell you that you must stop your revenge to your mother" Mikan's grandpa said in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Mikan said remembering what just happen to her, "I'm doing those missions that Persona gave to me because I want to find the person who killed you and take revenge to her… wait… you're dead already Grandpa. That means if you are here and I am with you that means I'm dead too and we will be together Grandpa. Yehey!" Mikan shouted because of the joy she felt and few seconds passed she realized something.

"Wait… that means I won't see Hotaru, Ruka, Mr. Narumi, Tsubasa, my friends and classmates… and" Natsume picture appeared in her mind "And… Natsume" Mikan said from the smiling face to sad face.

"No Mikan your not dead yet. You are just sleeping this is just only a dream." Her grandpa said.

"Ok, what are you doing in my dream grandpa?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Like I said a while ago I want you to stop your revenge to you mo—" before her Mikan's grandpa could continue Mikan interrupted

"No! I don't want too!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan's grandpa was shock in Mikan's action and his eyes were wide open.

Few seconds has passed, Mikan realized what she have done to her grandpa.

"So… Sorry grandpa" Mikan said and she look away.

"Your forgiven Mikan, but please Mikan stop your revenge to your mother" he grandpa said.

She look at her grandpa, "But she's the one who killed you and I want to take revenge for you death grandpa" Mikan said.

"Your wrong Mikan she is not the one who killed me. Do you think I would be happy if you killed your mother because of your revenge for me? Instead your just making me sad because you put yourself in and grave danger because of that revenge." Her grandpa said in a caring voice.

_Natsume was right _she thought, "Forgive me grandpa. I just want to take revenge for you, but if you don't want too, I'll stop it" Mikan said sincerely.

Mikan's grandpa smiled to her and embraces her.

"I'm glad Mikan" Her grandpa said

After her grandpa broke his embrace to her, she realized something, "Wait grandpa" Mikan said.

"What is it Mikan?" her grandpa asked.

"You've said earlier that my mother is not the one who killed you but Mr. Narumi told to me that she is the person who killed you grandpa, then who is it and why did Mr. Narumi told me that my mother is a member of the anti-alice organization?" Mikan asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Mr. Narumi told it to you because he thought that she is still a member of the anti-alice organization but your mother quit the organization along time ago and the person who killed me is one of the anti-alice organizations."

"I can't get it Grandpa please tell me what really happen" Mikan said pleadingly so her grandpa would tell to her.

"If you insisted, that day before I die your mother, Yukino Sakura visited me. At first I really think that she is really your mother because he is really like your mother, his appearance and personality is really like her and the way she speak and talk is like you mother. That's why I didn't notice it in the beginning but while we were talking little by little I realized that she is not you mother. I didn't let him know that I realized that he is a fake but in the end he realized it that someone was informed him that I know it already." He grandpa said

Mikan was just listening not saying any word. (Wow! It's a miracle Mikan listening not even interrupting)

"After that he attack me and stab me at the stomach but before I totally lost conscious he let me see his true identity he has long silver hair and his eyes is colored red, but just for a mean time only and he change back to the form of your mother and that time Mr. Narumi came and he saw the man in the appearance of your mother that's why he told to you that your mother is the one who killed me and that time I died before I could tell to Mr. Narumi the truth." Her grandpa said.

"So what are you meaning to say that my mother was just set-up that time so I can take revenge to her?" Mikan said.

"Yes, they did it so you can kill her because they think that you and your mother will be burden in there organization"

"They're gonna pay at first they killed you then know they're using mother's appearance so I can kill her. They're gonna pay!" Mikan said her voice is full of anger and hatred and she was gripping her hand tightly.

"No Mikan I don't want you to filled your heart with hatred and anger I just want you to live a happy life with your love ones" Her grandpa said in a concerned voice.

"But grandpa" Mikan said pleadingly

"I don't want you to take revenge or killed anyone, if your mother is here she will say the same thing to you so please don't do it Mikan" he said

"………"

"Your mother and I wants the best for you. We both want for you to live a happy life with your friends and your love ones. We don't want you o have a miserable life because of us." Her grandpa continued.

"…………"

"Still no answer do you, I hope you'll do it what I have said to you Mikan. I have to go now, bye" her grandpa said and bud her a goodbye and starting to walk away from her but he was stop.

"Wait Grandpa" Mikan said and she was starting to cry again.

"What is it Mikan?" he asked

"About Yukino no I mean mother" Mikan said, she was not looking at her grandpa she was looking down and her bangs was covering her eyes.

"What about her?"

"W…why did she leave me with you? D…did she really l…love me?" Mikan asked shyly and she was still crying.

"She leave you with me because she didn't want you to be hurt or be put you in danger that may cause you your death. I know surely that she really loves you. The day that she left you to me it is really hard for her. She didn't even want to be separated with you. That's how much she loves you" her grandpa said.

"That much, I wish I could see her" Mikan said forming a sad smile.

"You'll see her someday and you'll be together with your mother I'm sure of it but if you want it to happen you must stop your revenge. You know that if you continue using your alice you may die, then how do you live with your mother? so I'm telling you now that you must stop your revenge"

"I know that grandpa" Mikan said and she wipe her tears with her hands.

---- While Mikan is sleeping and dreaming Natsume was watching over her the whole time----

"Mikan" Natsume said in a sad voice and with a sad face. He was holding Mikan's hand with both of his hands.

"Grandpa" Mikan said unconsciously and tears is starting to fall down from her eyes.

"So your dreaming about your grandpa Mikan even he is dead already. That's how much you love him. Sacrificing your own life just to take revenge for your grandpa even it needs to kill you mother. I really envy your grandpa. I wish I was your grandpa so you can give me your love." Natsume said and he wipes Mikan's tears.

"You do not know how much I love you, how much I care for you and how important you in my life. You are the one who brings me out in the darkness and you are my light but now you bring yourself in the darkness and the worst thing I didn't even know it. I promise I'll do everything just to bring you out in the darkness like you did to me.'' He continued and he holds Mikan's cheek.

"That's how much I love you" he said in a soft and caring voice.

---back to Mikan's dream---

"What are you meaning to say Mikan?" her grandpa asked

"I mean that I'll do what you have told me earlier" she said

"That you won't take revenge anymore?" her grandpa said in a happy voice.

"Maybe" Mikan said teasingly

"Hmm" his only reply

"Just kidding grandpa I won't take revenge anymore" Mikan said.

I'm glad for you Mikan" he said and gave her a smile.

"My goal now is to find mother and to live with her someday with full of happy moments" Mikan said in a happy voice and a kind dreamy tone.

"And with your boyfriend" her grandpa said teasingly.

"Hey grandpa! I don't yet have any boyfriend" Mikan said

"Is Natsume Hyuuga your boyfriend?"

"No Grandpa"

"But he just confessed to you earlier and I know that you love him too." He said

"…….."

"It's up to you know Mikan. I have to go now" he said and starting to walk away.

"Wait Grandpa!" Mikan shouted and runs towards her grandpa to hug him. "Grandpa before you leave I want say I really love you grandpa and sorry for everything" Mikan said and tears is starting fell down from her auburn eyes.

"Me too Mikan and you are already forgiven so please stop crying" His grandpa said while wiping her tears.

"Okay" Mikan said and she gave her grandpa a sweet smile.

Mikan's grandpa smiled back to her and bid her a goodbye, "Bye Mikan" he said and he vanished in a tin light.

"Goodbye grandpa… Farewell" Mikan said

---End of the Dream---

Mikan woke up from her dream and the first thing she said is,

"Grandpa!" Mikan shouted and she immediately sit down because of her sudden action her wound was aching again, "Awww" she said and she hold it with her right hand

"Mikan!" Natsume said in a worried tone and he immediately stand up from his position earlier. He holds Mikan's shoulder.

"Nat…sume" Mikan said in a weak voice.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah" She said and gave him a painful smile. _So I'm really not dead yet. What should I choose; should I continue my revenge or stop it? _She thought and asking herself mentally.

To be continued

I hope you like it guys

Thank you for answering my question I really appreciated it.

The next will be **Chapter 13 Should I stop or not?**

This message is for all of my reviewers and especially for **Paris.** _It is okay for me for you to criticize or flame my story and at first I didn't even tell that I didn't accept criticism or flames but the thing that I really hate the most is comparing my work with someone else. That's all I hope that no one again will compare my work to anyone else. _

See you next chapter.

Reviews reviews Reviews reviews

I accepted criticism and flames but just please don't compare my work with anyone else

And I accept comments and suggestions. Please tell me if you'd like it or not, please be honest.


	13. Should I Stop or Not?

**Chapter 13 Should I Stop or Not **

_Should I stop or continue my revenge? _Mikan thought and asked herself.

"Hey Mikan" Natsume said in a worried tone.

"………." She was still thinking and trying to remember what her grandpa said to her.

"Mikan" he called her again.

"………."

"Hey Mikan!" he called her but much louder than before and he was shaking Mikan.

Mikan returned back to her senses, "Huh!…hmm…sorry" she said apologetically.

"What are you thinking?" he asked worriedly.

"About my dream" Mikan said.

"Your dreaming about grandpa, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" she asked him curiously.

"When you were sleeping I heard you saying your grandpa's name and when you wake up you immediately calledhim" Natsume said with a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

"So you were watching over me when I was sleeping" Mikan said.

Natsume nodded.

"Thank you very much" Mikan said and gave him a sweet smile.

Natsume blushed and he immediately looks away, "Whatever" he said in a cool tone.

Mikan just smiled at him.

Few minutes passed again, they both kept in silence.

Mikan felt the pain again and she coughed furiously but without blood anymore.

"Mikan… are you alright?" ha asked her worriedly.

"Y…yeah but it's h…. hurting again" Mikan said in a painful voice.

"Should I call the doctor?" he asked

"NO, not anymore" she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you don't need to worry because the pain is not that serious," she said with an assuring tone.

"But"

"I have told you, you don't need to worry about me," Mikan said and she gave him a assuring but painful smile.

"…………"

"And I just need to take a rest" she continued.

"But…. Ok if you say so I know that I can't stop you because you are really a stubborn girl. You should lay down on the bed so you can take a rest" Natsume said.

Mikan nodded and she lies down on the bed.

" Mikan you're dreaming about your grandpa earlier right? What did just happen in your dream with you grandpa?" Natsume asked curiously.

Mikan's eyes widened remembering what just happen in her dream and she immediately look away and look at the ceiling. "I just know the truth" she said in sad voice.

"What truth?" he asked curiously.

"That my mother is not the one who killed grandpa and she already quit the organization a long time ago. The person who killed grandpa is a man, who is a member of the anti-alice organization." Mikan said

"Then why did Mr. Narumi said that you're mother is the one who killed your grandpa?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because that time Mr. Narumi came to our home to give the letter to your grandpa and he saw the man but not in his own appearance but in the appearance of mother. I think he has the alice of copying someone's appearance and personality" Mikan said.

"So that's why Mr. Narumi told you that you're mother is the one who killed your grandpa," He said

"Yes" Mikan said

"What will you do now?" he asked.

Mikan immediately look to Natsume, "What do you mean?" she asked him

"I mean that you will stop your revenge or continue it," He said

"………"

Few minutes have passed Mikan still didn't answer Natsume's question to her.

"What!" Natsume said in a little bit of irritating voice.

Mikan look away and look at the ceiling, "Hmm… that's the question that is bothering my mind, should I stop or not? She said

"What will you choose?"

Should I continue it, but if I continue I will surely die because of my other alice and I can't continue my goal to find mother and live with her and with him. If I didn't continue my revenge but that man he may hurt or kill my friends. What should I choose? Mikan asked herself mentally. She was deep in thought so she didn't notice that Natsume was calling her. "Hey Polka dots" Natsume called nearly shouting. Mikan was returned back to her senses "Huh?… Sorry" she said apologetically not even realizing that she was called in her panty designs. "It's okay, so what is your answer?" he asked "I think I choose the second one, to continue my revenge" she said "Please don't Mikan" he said pleadingly. "If I stop maybe all of you may get hurt or worst get killed by that m—" before she could continue Natsume embrace her. Mikan was still lying on the bed so Natsume was on top of her, embracing her but his feet were on the ground not on the bed he just bent down to hug Mikan. "I don't care a can manage to protect myself and the others so please stop your revenge because if you continue you may die and I won't let it happen because you are really especial for me and if you continue your grandpa will get –" before he could continue Mikan interrupted, "Get sad, I know that" she interrupted and Natsume immediately broke the embrace and look at her, "Remember that I have a dream about grandpa in that dream he did not only tell me the truth but he also stop me from my revenge because he didn't want me to die that early and he said that he'll get sad too." "So why do you have to continue?" "Like I told you earlier I can't because of that man he may come back to kill me or you or the other so I can't stop my revenge" she said with an anger in her voice and she gripped the mantle tightly. "Even so, we can protect ourselves and I know the man that killed your grandpa or the anti-alice organization can't enter the academy because of its barrier." He said "I still won't stop my revenge, I don't have any trust to the academy like before Rio and his acquaintance did enter the academy to attack us." She said "B… if you still won't stop then I won't stop you but…" He immediately looked to Natsume "But What?" she said "I'll join you" "NO!" Mikan shouted and she immediately sat down from her position. When she sat down she felt the pain again. "Aww" she whispered. "Why not? You didn't listen to me, so why should I listen to you" he said sarcastically. 

"Because if you… use you alice your life span will… will decrease!" she said with a little bit of a painful voice. _Aww… the pain is getting stronger again, _She thought trying to keep the pain inside and not letting Natsume know about it.

"So what? I don't care"

"I won't let you join me"

"Like you can do anything to stop me from joining to your vindictive." He said

"Please Natsume don't join –" before Mikan could continue she felt weak because of the pain and fell down but Natsume catch her on her waist. He immediately pull Mikan close to him and embrace her tightly and close his eyes. Mikan was shocked and her eyes were wide opened and she can't continue what she have to say because she felt much weaker in his touch and the warmness of his body.

"Please stop your revenge Mikan, if you are worrying about us you don't have too. We can handle ourselves and remember what your grandpa said to you." He whispered into Mikan's ear.

"Grandpa" Mikan said in a sad voice and tears started to fell down from her eyes and she closed her eyes trying to remember what her grandpa said to her in her dream. _ **Mikan stop your revenge and live a happy life with your love ones,**_ the words of her grandpa is repeating in her mind.

Natsume notice the tears of Mikan fell on his uniform and opened his eyes, "Mikan" he said in a soft voice.

"Natsume" she answered back to him and she slowly opened her eyes that were reddish because of her tears. When she open her eyes she saw an illusion of her, "Grandpa" she whispered in a soft voice even Natsume can't hear it only herself and he illusion of her grandpa like the time stop for the both of them.

'Mikan, you must trust your friends and believe to them. Don't let yourself be totally put in the darkness. Let yourself be free from the hatred and anger in your heart and bring back the happy life you were in before you know the truth. I want you to stop your revenge and start a new life." The illusion of her grandpa said. After he said those words he immediately vanished in a tin air. "Thanks grandpa" Mikan said but this time Natsume heard it. Natsume immediately broke the embrace and look to Mikan, who is till crying. "Mikan stop crying" he said as he wipes Mikan's tears. "Thank you Natsume" Mikan said and she gave Natsume a sad smile. "For what?" he asked curiously "For everything, and I have decided that I will stop my revenge for grandpa, for mother and for… you" she said and she was blushing when she said it. She was looking down hiding her blushing face from him. Natsume was shocked and his eyes were wide opened, "Its… that really true that you will atop your revenge not only for your grandpa and for your mother but also for me?" he said there is a little bit of shyness in his voice. "Y…yes" she said blushingly and then look to Natsume, " and Natsu—" before she could continue Natsume kissed her on the lips and his eyes were close, at first Mikan was shocked but in a few seconds she kissed him back and she closes her eyes. They both shared a moment of passionate kiss. Few minutes of kissing, they both broke off the kissed and opened their eyes. They both looked at each other's eyes. Natsume holds Mikan's cheek, "I really love you Mikan" he said and gave Mikan a very (very) rare smile even Ruka or Youichi didn't see it yet. "Me too," she said and smiled back to him. "I love you too, Natsume" After looking at each other's eyes and saying the words that kept in their heart for a very long time already. Their faces are getting close to each other until their lips met each other again. Mikan puts her hands around Natsume's neck while Natsume puts his hands around Mikan's waist. They both shared a moment of passionate kiss (Again). The end just kidding (I think) What did you think guys? Did you like it or not? Please be honest. Should I continue my fanfic or not? It will be your decision guys if you want to continue this or not. I hope you like it. Reviews reviews reviews reviews Criticism, flames or any kind of reviews I accepted except for comparing me. Thanks for all of my readers and reviewers. 


	14. Did I Really Choose The Right Thing?

**Chapter 14 Did I Really Choose The Right Thing?**

Natsume and Mikan shared a moment of passionate kiss with each other while they were kissing someone was running outside coming towards the room.

Bang!

The door open loudly and it shows a blond haired guy wearing a white polo and black pants, who was catching his bread.

Both Natsume and Mikan didn't even notice the loud noise of the door; they are both still with each other. The blond haired guy still catching his breathes and he glanced inside the room and saw Natsume and Mikan kissing. When he saw it his eyes wide open because of the shocked. Even the presence of the man didn't let them stop kissing.

The blond haired man coughed two times so he can get their attention. When the two heard it, they immediately broke off the kiss and look at the open door and saw,

"Mr. Narumi!" Mikan shouted and her eyes were wide open

_What is he doing here? _ Natsume thought angrily.

"Hi!" is the only word he can tell them trying to recover from the shock

"………" No answer from Mikan, she is still in shock

"Tch!" is the answer come from Natsume as he glared to Mr. Narumi

"I don't have to ask you how are you feeling now Mikan" Mr. Narumi said as he grinned.

"Wha… What do you mean?" Mikan asked shyly.

"You're just heal by the love of the black." Mr. Narumi said teasingly.

"Mr. Narumi!" Mikan shouted in an irritate tone.

Natsume just glared to him a would-just-shut-up look. He raised his hand and forms a fireball.

"Hey just joking" Mr. Narumi said as he sweat dropped. _Whoah! he is really scary one I should careful what I am saying. _He thought.

"By the way Mr. Narumi what are you doing here" Mikan said changing the subject.

"I heard from Persona that you are badly wounded and you are here in the hospital and I am worried sick about you so I immediately came here to see you…….. How are you now Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said while walking towards Mikan's left side.

"Thank you for worrying about me Mr. Narumi, I'm fine but my wound is still hurting but not that much." She said and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad for you" he said and smiled back to her, "Mikan you don't need to go to class these Monday anymore, you just take a rest"

"Don't need Mr. Narumi"

"His right Mikan you should take a rest" Natsume interrupt

"If I would attend the class these Monday Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and the others may got worried and I already didn't attend class for almost one week so I need to attend it…and they may got suspicious" Mikan said

"Yes, but you need to take a rest, the doctor told you." Natsume said

"I know that but I really want to go to the class already and see the others and after the class I want to talk to Persona, I just want to tell him something" Mikan said

"Who?" Mr. Narumi asked

"To Persona"

"What!" Mr. Narumi shouted

Both Natsume and Mikan immediately covered their ears because of the loud voice of Mr. Narumi.

"Hey Mr. Narumi you should not have shouted you're in the hospital you know?" Mikan said sarcastically.

"What are you thinking? You will do another mission. You should stop doing it and stop taking revenge to your mother. It just makes your life miserable and not only that you putting your self in grave danger. Your condition is worsening because of using your alice." Mr. Narumi said without stopping with a tone of scolding a child.

Both of Natsume and Mikan are in silence.

"What?" Mr. Narumi said

After a moment of silence to both of them, Mikan started laughing and Natsume just smirked.

"Whoah, Mr. Narumi you just spoken all those words non stop. Your really great there." She said as she continues laughing but not that very loud but after few minutes she stop laughing when Natsume was about to say something to Mr. Narumi.

"Naru, these polka dots here has already decide that she will stop her revenge and by the way the person who killed her grandpa is not her mother but a man, who is a member of anti-alice organization and has an alice of copying someone's appearance and personality." Natsume said.

"Is that really true Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked because he can't believe that Mikan is stopping her revenge.

Mikan nodded as she gives Mr. Narumi a sweet smile.

"I'm really glad for you Mikan. You have choose the right thing" He said in a joyful voice.

_I hope so_ Mikan thought, "By the way Mr. Narumi my mother have already quit the anti-alice organization a long time ago" she said.

"I'm glad for her" Narumi said " I thought I would fight with her someday, I'm glad not" Mr. Narumi whispered out loud so Natsume and Mikan heard it.

"Mr. Narumi you like my mother don't you?" Mikan said teasingly _It's pay back time, _she thought as she grinned inside.

"NO!" Mr. Said defending his self but his face is getting sweaty already.

"So why are you glad that you won't fight anymore with mother?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"Because she is my friend so I don't want to fight with her." Mr. Narumi said

"Ok, if you say so" she said in a suspicious voice.

Mr. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Hey, polka dots" Natsume interrupted

There was veins pop out in Mikan's head, "Stop calling me polka dots or any other names. I have my own name you know?" she said in a irritated voice almost shouting it.

"Whatever… and don't over tired yourself" he said.

Mikan just snob him, "Hmm!" while Natsume just smirked.

_Whoah even they are already couples they are both still arguing _Mr. Narumi thought as he sweat dropped.

"Hey polka dots" Natsume said

"What?" she said in a irritated voice while turning around to look to Natsume.

"What will you say to Persona? You've said a while ago that you want to talk with him, what is it?" Natsume said.

"I just want to tell him that I won't do any missions anymore and I will just return the gloves and the mask he gave to me."

"Ok"

Mikan smiled to him and he smiled back but little smile only and Mr. Narumi saw it.

_I'm glad that I saw his smile for the first time since he came here at the academy. I'm right Mikan could change a person's heart. _ Mr. Narumi thought and looked to Mikan, "Mikan are you sure you will attend this Monday class? You know I can excuse you" he said in a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm sure" She said and gave him a sweet smile.

"OK if you say so, I won't force you anymore" he said and looks to Natsume, "Natsume you should take a good rest at your room, you've been watching over Mikan for the whole time. You just came from the mission last night and I know you over use your alice from now own I will take care of Mikan" he said with a reassuring tone.

"I don't want to" he said as he glared to Mr. Narumi.

"Mr. Narumi is right Natsume you should take a rest, you didn't got a good rest since we got from our mission" Mikan said and gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't order me what to do, I'll do whatever I want, if I want to stay here I'll stay. " he said in a cool voice.

"You should not over tire yourself. You should take a rest even you say that you are strong." Mr. Narumi said

Natsume just glared to Mr. Narumi.

"Ok I won't force you anymore" Mikan interrupted

Both Mr. Narumi and Natsume just looks dump fondly to Mikan.

"I know that you will just insisted of staying here with me and I know that you are just like a stubborn guy, right? Mikan said and gave him a sweet smile.

"Whatever"

"Ok if you both insisted. I will you both now, bye" Mr. Narumi said as he started to go out of the room, but before he could leave Mikan called him.

"Mr. Narumi wait" Mikan said.

Mr. Narumi look at Mikan, "What is it?" he asked

"Please don't tell it to anyone even to Hotaru, please Mr. Narumi' Mikan said pleadingly.

Mr. Narumi nodded and he gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you Mr. Narumi" Mikan said in a relief tone.

Mr. Narumi bid goodbye to both of them and he left the room leaving the two couples alone.

"Natsume you too, don't tell to anyone" she said and looks to Natsume with a puppy dog eyes.

Natsume blush in these and he immediately look away, "Whatever" he said and look back t Mikan, "But how about Koko? He can read my mind"

"Just tell him the truth and tell him that don't tell anyone" she said

Natsume nodded, "You should take arrest already" he said.

Mikan nodded and she lay down on the bed while Natsume get a chair and bring it near Mikan's bed and sat down.

"Go to sleep" Natsume said wile stroking Mikan's hair with his left hand and his other hand is holding Mikan's hand.

"Ok" she said and smiled to Natsume.

Natsume kissed Mikan on the cheek and gave her a gentle smile. Couples of minutes Mikan doze off same as Natsume, who lay down his head beside Mikan.

The whole afternoon they just both sleep besides each other, but in the evening Natsume went back to his room to get dress and to eat his dinner in side his room. He did not went at the hospital anymore because Mikan insisted it, that he should a good sleep and rest while in Mikan just stay at the hospital. The nurse brought her dinner and ate it there. After she finish her dinner, she take a rest and went to sleep back.

The Next Day (Sunday)

Natsume woke up early and he did his morning routine. After doing all his morning routine he went to his favorite hang out, under the Sakura tree. He was sitting under the Sakura tree for almost a whole hour gazing at the blue sky, thinking about what just happened yesterday and friday night.

_I hope that polka dots is alright _Natsume thought and look at his watch, _It's still early I'm sure she still fast asleep… and I'm glad she didn't continue her revenge_ _if she did I don't know what could I do to myself if something bad happened to her. _He thought

He was still staring at the blue sky, absorbing the silence of his surrounding but couple of minutes someone disturbed it, who is running towards him and calling his name and has a bunny on his shoulder.

"Natsume!"

Natsume turns around were the voice came from and he saw, "Ruka" he muttered.

Ruka stop at the front of Natsume, who was catching his breath. After it he looks straight at Natsume and, "Hey Natsume, where have you've been? I've been looking for you since yesterday and Friday evening, I've went to you're room you weren't there." He said in a worried voice.

"Somewhere" he said and he stands up and put his hands on his pocket.

"Did Persona gave you another mission?" He asked worriedly.

"…………"

"I'll accept that as a yes" Ruka said

"……….." He just stared at Ruka not saying any word yet.

"So how are you? Did you have hurt? Did anything bad happen to you? What is your mission about? When did you come back from your mission?" Ruka asked continuously without stopping and with a worried voice and look on his face. "And ---" Before he could continue Natsume put his hands on Ruka's mouth to cover it.

"Hey stop it, don't be so over acting. You look like an idiot and if you asked question one by one only." he said and he was still covering Ruka's mouth.

After Natsume said it Ruka immediately pulled Natsume hands, that what covering his mouth, "I'm just worried about you, you've gone for already two nights with out saying that you will gone, you know?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so what do you still want?" He said in a cool voice.

"Nothing anymore… oh yeah! Did you see Mikan/ She is also gone since the headmaster called her last Friday" He said worriedly.

"That idiot, no I didn't see her since that time as well" he lied.

"Oh ok" Ruka said with a disappointment look on his face.

Natsume notice it and he felt guilt about it. _Sorry Ruka I just need to do it I'm very sorry I'll just did this for Mikan _Natsume thought, "You don't need to worry about that polka dots maybe she just want to be alone for a while. You know that her grandpa just died a week ago." He lied just trying to remove the disappointment from his face (Not literally)

"Yeah…. Maybe your right" he said and smiled.

"Whatever"

_What time it might be already? _He thought and he glanced at his watch on his wrist, _Hey its past 9 already, I'm sure she's already awake by now, I should go now and visit her _He thought.

"Hey Natsume" Ruka called him

"Huh!"

"What were you thinking?" He asked worriedly

"Nothing… hey I'll go now and I have something to do, bye" he said and started walking leaving Ruka alone with his bunny.

"Hey wait Natsume where are you going?" Ruka shouted so Natsume can hear him.

"Somewhere" he answered bask as he fastened his walking.

"Wait" Ruka shouted but Natsume didn't here it anymore.

"He didn't here it anymore. What could it might be?" he said to no one. He was busy thinking what Natsume will do and where he will go so he didn't notice that someone is walking towards him.

"Hey Ruka"

"Huh!… Imai… What are you doing here?" He said, he was still a shocked because of Hotaru's appearances to him.

"Looking for Mikan, so did he see Mikan?" she said in monotone but deep inside she is worried about Mikan.

"No, but he just said that maybe Mikan was just want to be alone for a while, we know that her grandpa just died a week ago"

"Yeah Maybe his right" she said

In Natsume (Natsume's P.O.V)

I was walking towards the hospital to visit Mikan; my hands were in my pocket. Couple of minutes I reach the hospital. I went in it and go straight at Mikan's room. When I reached the door I immediately knocked on it.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"It's me"

"Enter" she said

I opened the door and glanced inside the room and saw Mikan smiling widely at me and

"Good morning Natsume" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning, so how are you?" I said as I walk towards her and seat at the side of her bed.

"I much feel good than last time" she answered me cheerfully.

"I'm glad" I said and gave her a gentle smile.

"Did you have a nice sleep and a good rest?" she asked me

"Yeah"

We both enjoyed the company with each other. We talk the whole morning. When it is already time for lunch the nurse brought Mikan's food but it's just not only for her it's for two people like she know that Mikan will let me share her food with me. After she gave the tray to me she immediately leave the room. I put the tray at the table beside Mikan. I get the plate and gave it to Mikan.

"What about you Natsume, you won't eat with me?" She asked me

"No"

"But you didn't eat yet right?"

"………" I didn't answer back

"I accept that as a yes, let's share my food"

"You don't have to and I don't want to eat with an idiot like you" I said teasingly

She snob me "Hmmm! If you won't share with me I won't eat anymore" she said wit an irritated tone.

"Whoah… Ok" I said.

We both shared her food and eat together. After we ate we talk to each other and I let Mikan take a rest and let her sleep. After she got sleep, I fall asleep beside her; my head laid down on the side of the bed.

End of Natsume P.O.V

Couple of hours past

Natsume walk up and he saw Mikan still sleeping. He glanced to his watch to see what time is it already.

"Hey it's already quarter to six" Natsume said and look to Mikan. _She looks innocent when she is sleeping _Natsume thought and stroke Mikan's hair. After couple of minutes past Mikan woke up.

When Mikan woke up she saw Natsume looking at her.

"Natsume" she said as she scrub her eyes carefully to saw clearly.

"Woke up idiot" Natsume tease her.

"Stop calling me by that name" Mikan said in an irritated tone.

Natsume smirked at her, "If I don't want too, what will you do?"

"I'll ki—" before she could continue some knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ms. Sakura"

"Who is it?" Mikan said and look at the opening door. The door opened, there was a man wearing a long white coat, the doctor and with him is the nurse at his back.

"Hi Ms. Sakura and MR. Hyuuga" The doctor greeted both of them and walk towards them at his back is the nurse.

"Hello" Mikan answered back cheerfully.

While Natsume just glared at him.

"I'm just here to check up you before you leave the hospital" The doctor said.

"I'll wait for you outside" Natsume said and he leave Mikan with the doctor and the nurse.

"Let's start" the doctor said.

Mikan nodded.

The doctor immediately checks up Mikan, if she's doing all right while the nurse supporting him.

After a couple of minutes checking her up.

"Ms. Sakura when the pain starting hurt again dink this medicine" the doctor and handling a bottle of tablets to Mikan, "It will let your pain gone and it's a chewable so you don't have to drink a water anymore"

"Thank you doctor" Mikan said

"Your welcome and Ms. Sakura if I were you stop using you alice for a while because if you continue using your alice the pain will get stronger and it may cause you your death" the doctor said.

"Yeah I know that you don't need to tell and don't worry I'll do it. I won't yet use my alice for a mean time." Mikan said

"I'm glad, I have to go now. You can leave the hospital now and don't yet over tired yourself, ok?"

Mikan nodded.

The doctor leaves Mikan alone. When he left him he saw Natsume leaning on the wall and he walks towards him. Natsume saw him walking towards him.

"How is Mikan?" he asked

"She's find and Mr. Hyuuga if Ms. Sakura felt the pain again all over her body let her drink this medicine incase she lose her medicine I gave her or forgotten it" he said and gave to Natsume the medicine of Mikan.

"Thanks" he said and starting to walk away from the doctor to go to Mikan's room but he was stop because the doctor called him

"Mr. Hyuuga don't let Mikan use her alice because if she use her alice, it can cause her death." He said

Natsume eyes widened and griped the bottle of medicine of Mikan, "Ok" he said and walk towards Mikan's room leaving the doctor.

When he is already close to Mikan's room, he saw Mikan going out of the room, which was wearing her uniform and at her hand was a handbag.

"Hey little girl" Natsume called her.

Mikan look were the voice came from, "Hi Natsume" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you forgot I'll live the hospital now?"

"…….."

"Let's go now" Mikan said and hold Natsume's hand and pulled him outside the hospital. When they were out of the hospital Mikan take off Natsume's hands and they both walk in silence towards their dormitory. When they were at the front of their dormitory Mikan immediately went at side of it where the window oh her room located but before she could continue Natsume grab her hands.

"Hey where are you going? This is the entrance door of the dormitory." He said

"I don't want Hotaru and the other's see me yet saw I will just I enter to my room by using the window of it" Mikan said

"Ok, I'll come with you" he said and walk the direction were Mikan will go.

"But—" before she could continue Natsume interrupted her

"Don't say anything anymore just let's go already" he said as he continue walking.

Mikan just smiled and followed him. They walk at side of the dormitory until they saw the window of Mikan's room. They both stop near the tree.

"Let's climb up this tree" Mikan said, holding the tree.

"Are you sure? You're just come from the hospital." Natsume said

"Yeah, hey you go first" Mikan said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok but are you sure you can do it"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Go now" Mikan said

Natsume jumps branches by branches until he reach the window of Mikan and jump on it and open it. Then Mikan followed him she also jumps branches by branches and she reach her window and jump over it and entered. When she entered the room she out her handbag at her table and look at Natsume.

"Natsume thank you very much for everything" Mikan said and gave him a sweet smile.

"……"

Mikan started to walk to the door, to open it for Natsume, "You can go now Natsume" she said as she was about to open the door she was stop by Natsume.

Natsume embrace her from the back and close his eyes, " Mikan please promise me you won't use your alice anymore, please Mikan"

Mikan turn around to look at Natsume and hold his cheek, "Yes I promise" she said and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks" he said and he kissed Mikan on the lips closing his eyes. Mikan just kissed him back and close her eyes. They both shared a moment of passionate kiss.

Few minutes later they broke off their kiss to catch breath and look at each other's eyes.

"Mikan I really do love you" he said in a sweet voice.

"I love you too" she said and kiss him lightly on the lips, "You should go now, it's already late. You should take a rest already, Ok?" she said and gave him a sweet smile.

Natsume smiled back, "Ok, good night… see you tomorrow" he said and gave her a peck on the lips and bid her goodbye and went to his room to take a rest.

Mikan went to the bathroom to take a bath. After she take a bath she go to her closet to get her pajamas, after she got dress she was about to go to her bed but something happened her chest hurt again.

"Aww…" she said in a painful voice and she holds her chest. "Where's the medicine?" she said and look around where she put it. After a minute she saw her uniform that she wear a while ago, "Maybe it's in the pocket of my uniform" she said and went to her uniform slowly to get it. She gets it and the bottle of her medicine was on the pocket. She gets two tablets and drinks it. She went to her bed a laid down.

"Aww… it's really hurting. I won't tell this to Natsume he will just get worried to me" she said, after of couple of minutes the pain gone. "Thank God the pain is gone already" she said in a relief tone and fell asleep.

Next Day (Monday)

Mikan woke up late again (Same as always). She did her morning routines and run towards her classroom. When she was running she bumps to someone.

"Aww" she said while rubbing her back

"Hey watch out strawberry panties"

Mikan look up and saw, "Natsume! You… Pervert!" she said in an irritated voice.

"Whatever…. Did your chest get hurt again?" Natsume asked changing the subject.

"No" Mikan lied _Sorry Natsume I just don't want you to get worried about me,_ She thought "Hey Natsume we will be late if don't hurry"

"Go now, I'll just follow you" he said

"Ok, see you at the class Bye!" She said and run away to go to the classroom.

When Mikan reaches her classroom she immediately opened the door loudly.

Bang!

"Good Morning everyone" Mikan greeted cheerfully

Everyone look at her. They were all surprised seeing Mikan happy again.

Mikan glanced at the room looking for Hotaru, when she saw Hotaru she immediately run towards her with wide-open hands to hug her. But this time Hotaru let her embrace her and she embrace her back.

"Good morning Hotaru" Mikan greeted cheerfully and broke off the embrace.

"Morning, so how are you now? Where have you've been?" Hotaru said in monotone.

"I'm fine" she said, "I just went to a placed where could I be alone" she lied.

"Ok" Hotaru said

"Good morning Mikan" Yuu greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning too"

"I'm glad you've back to your old self" Yuu said.

"Thank you"

All the friends of Mikan even Permy started gather around her, the all got worried to her because she was gone for almost one week. They all started chatting with each other. After couple of minutes two boys enters the room, it was

"Good morning Ruka…. Good morning Natsume" Mikan greeted them

"Good morning too" Ruka answered back and look to Natsume, "Natsume?"

"Whatever" he said and went to his seat and look at Mikan who was smiling at him while Ruka walk towards Mikan.

All of them chat with each other except for Natsume, who was looking secretly at Mikan and Koko, who was reading Natsume mind. After it he went to Natsume,

"Natsume what did really happened to Mikan?" Koko asked worriedly

Natsume look at him at first and he tells him everything, "And Koko don't tell anyone even to Hotaru ok?" he aid

"Ok, but is she really alright?" he said

"Yeah but the doctor said that we should not let use her other alice" he said

"I'm glad" he said in a relief tone and look at Mikan who was still chatting with her friends.

"Mr. Narumi is coming" someone shouted at the class.

They all stop chatting and went to their seats. Mr. Narumi went in the class with a wide smile on his face.

"Good Morning class" He greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi" all of them greeted back except for Natsume and Ruka.

Before Mr. Narumi starts his discussion he look first at Mikan, who smiled to him and he smiled back, "Let's start are discussion" he said.

(Let's fast forward it)

After the class

"Mikan what will you do later?" Yuu asked

"I just have to do something very important, I have to go now Bye" Mikan said and leave the room, but before she leave the room she look first at Natsume letting now that she will just talk to Persona with eye contact.

Natsume just nodded.

Hotaru notice it, _Suspicious _she thought.

In Mikan

She was running along the hallway and she saw Mr. Narumi walking.

"Hi Mr. Narumi" Mikan greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Mikan how are you?" he said

"Fine, I have to go now bye" she said and starting to run again but before she could leave Mr. Narumi called her,

"Mikan wait!" He said

"What is it Mr. Narumi?" she asked curiously

"The doctor told you that you must not use your alice for a mean time, right?"

Mikan nodded

"I want you to use this bracelet, it will let you not use you're other alice but you can use your nullifying alice" he said and handling Mikan the bracelet, the bracelet is color gold (Same like Rio).

"Thanks Mr. Narumi" she said

"Put in it on your wrist by your own and you can remove it by yourself. Please Mikan don't yet use your alice" Mr. Narumi said.

"Ok" Mikan said and wear the bracelet that has given to her.

"Bye" he said and leaves Mikan.

Mikan started running again and went to the forest to see Persona. When she reach the forest she went inside it and she saw Persona standing by the tree.

"Persona" Mikan said

Persona just looks at her.

"I want to tell you that I won't do any missions anymore and I will stop my revenge already." she said and she open her bag to get the mask and the gloves, "And I want to return this" she said handling the gloves and the mask to Persona.

"Just do whatever you want to do, I won't force you anymore and you can have it maybe someday you need it." He said

Mikan was surprised about it and can't speak.

"I have a question for you, did you think that you really choose the right thing to do?" he said

Mikan was back to her senses, "Yeah did I really, I hope I did the right thing"

"If I were you, you should watch carefully your friends" he said and walks away leaving Mikan alone.

"Yeah I should take the advice of Persona I should watch my friends carefully, forgive Me Natsume Maybe someday I will broke the promise I gave to you" she said and started walking out the forest and went to their favorite hang out. She saw Natsume sitting under it reading his Manga. _I won't tell it to Natsume anymore I hope he could forgive me. _She thought and walks towards him.

"Hi Natsume" She greeted with a fake smile.

" So what did happen to your talk with Persona?" he said not even looking at her.

"Good, he agree that I won't do any missions for him now" she said and sit down beside him.

He did not reply anymore. They were both in silence not saying anything for couple of hours but something bad happened,

Mikan felt the pain again and coughed furiously she covered her mouth.

"Mikan" Natsume said looking at her and holding her back.

When Mikan look at her hands there is blood again, and the pain is getting stronger again. "Aww" she said and she get her medicine at her pocket but she can't see it. _Oh shoot! I forgot my medicine at my room._

"Mikan here" Natsume said handling her two tablets.

"W…where did you get that?" She said

"Just drink it I'll tell you later" he said

Mikan get the medicine and drink it. Even so the pain is getting weaker.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"Yeah thanks for worrying and where did you got the medicine?"

"The doctor gave it to me, because he thought that you may lose your medicine od forget it so he gave it to me." He said

"Thanks anyway Natsume" she said

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah" she said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok"

They stay again in silence for the whole hour until it was already time for dinner.

"Hey let's go already it's already time for dinner" Natsume said as he stands up and

"Ok" she said

Natsume help Mikan to stand up.

"Thank you" She said and gave him a sweet smile and Natsume smiled back too.

They both walk towards the cafeteria holding each other's hands. When they were close to the cafeteria they both broke off from each other hold deciding not to let anyone know about it first. Mikan went in it first and Natsume followed her. Mikan went to get her dinner same as Natsume. After they got it Mikan went to her friends to eat with them while Natsume went to seat beside Ruka. After they ate their dinner, they all went to their rooms to get sleep.

Natsume walk Mikan at her room. They reached Mikan's room.

"Natsume thank you for walking me here to my –" Before Mikan could continue, Natsume kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

Natsume broke off the kiss and look at her, "your welcome strawberry panties" he said teasingly and grinned.

Mikan just snob him, "Pervert!" she said in an irritated voice.

"Whatever you should take a rest already Good night" he said

"Ok you too, bye" she said and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Bye" he said and leaves Mikan.

Mikan went to her room and did her routines before she slept. After she did it she went to her bed and laid down.

_I hope you could forgive me Natsume if I broke my promise to you someday _she thought and she doze off.

TO be continued

Whoah! This is the longest chapter I've made.

Tell me guys if it's lame or not. Please be honest.

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews

By the way **Thank you to all of my reviewers. All of you gave me strength to continue my fanfic. I am really thank you for it. Bye, see you at the next chapter. **

**Thank you again.**


	15. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I can't upload for a while, because I am not finish yet the next chapter and I am thinking if I change the flow of my story… what do you think should I change the flow of my story or not? And tell me what kind of flow of the story you want… and I can change it….like I can let Mikan continue her revenge. Just tell me what kind of flow you want I just change it.

Sorry guys….. I upload soon promise.

From,

angelremy


	16. The Unexpected Happenings

blaAuthors note: Sorry for the late update I just have writer's block about this chapter but thanks to your suggestion I have an idea what will I do to this chapter.

**Hope You Enjoy This Chapter**

**Chapter 15 Unexpected Happenings **

One month have passed since Mikan stop her revenge. Since then she has an ordinary life since then except being a girlfriend of the famous black cat but there are only few who know it. Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, and Mr. Narumi are the only one who knew about it, and about the other alice and the revenge of Mikan still mystery to others except for Koko, Mr. Narumi and Natsume. No one knew about it except for them because Mikan just want to kept it secret from her other friends. She don't want to make them worry about her.

Mikan was very peaceful since then except for one thing, something or maybe someone bothered her. Every night she slept she have weird dreams until now.

In Mikan's Dreams 

Mikan was walking alone in a place that was full of dead trees, dead plants and grave stones that has carved names on each of the stones.

Mikan's P.O.V 

"Where am I?" I asked to myself while looking around the place. After minute of looking around I realized that I was in a graveyard because of the gravestones. I walked towards the gravestone, as I walked closer there are droplets of water fell down from the sky.

"It's raining" I said while looking up at the grayish sky. After I looked up I started walking again towards the stones, as I walked the rain is getting stronger and stronger until it rain hard. Every step I get closer the gravestone the much clearer I saw the carved names on it. When I was meter away from the gravestone I was very soaked because of the rain. I walk much closer to the stone until I can read it. When it was clearly to read, I read the carved name on the gravestone in front of me. After I read the name on it, there are teardrops started to fell down from my eyes because the name carved on it was,

"Hotaru Imai" I said and I fell down on my knees because I can't believe that she is already dead. I looked at the other gravestone and I saw that the names on it were my other friends even Mr. Narumi was on it too. I realized that almost all of my love ones is already dead.

"Why do all of you have to die? All of you left me alone in this world first my grandpa now all of you." I said with sad voice on it, and while punching the soil that was very wet because of the rain. "Why!" I shouted in top of my lounges as I looked up at the sky and gripped my hands very hard.

After I shouted I looked again on the gravestone on front of me with my teary eye, "Why do you have to leave me Hotaru? All of you why? Who did this to you, to all of you?" I said and my hands were on the ground.

"Because of that man and that organization" someone said.

I looked at my back to see who was talking, when I looked at my back I saw, "Persona" I said my eyes were wide opened because of the shock I felt.

"They killed all of your friends even your precious and beloved black cat" he continued and looked at his right side.

_Precious and beloved black cat, Natsume! _I thought and looked were Persona was looking. When I looked at it I saw a gravestone under a dead Sakura tree. I immediately stand up from my position and run towards the gravestone. I don't know why I want to go to that gravestone, but all I know someone is telling me to go to that gravestone. I run towards the gravestone, when I was close I read the carved name on it the name was,

"Natsume" I said and I embrace myself and fell down on my knees again. "You too Natsume, why Natsume? Why do you have to die too like the others? Why?" I said and I started crying hard like a baby.

Persona was walking towards me, "They all died because of that person and that organization. He said that he want you to suffer a lot. But if you killed that person a long time ago this won't happen because of you they died, because you stopped the revenge to that person he did have a chance to kill all your friends and your beloved black cat." He said

"No it can't be, it can't be happening this is not true. I'm sure of it. They are not dead yet!" I said almost shouting and looked at Persona. "You're lying!" I shouted.

"If I were lying then why are their names carved on each of the gravestone?" he said

"………" I did not say anything anymore I just looked at him.

"You just don't want to know the truth that this is your fault why did they die." He said

"I don't want to believe you" I said and turn around to look at the gravestone, "I don't want to, you can't be dead Natsume…all of you, it can't be…" I said, "It can't be!" I shouted.

End of the dream 

When I wake up I immediately sat up from my position, I was panting and sweating hard my eyes were wet. "It's that weird dream again but this time it much clearer. It's been already month since I have this weird dream. This dream really weird it shows me the graveyard of my friends and… Natsume… like those dreams telling to me that something bad will happen to them… I hope not… I don't want to lost anyone anymore." I said as I wipe the tears on my eyes and wipe the sweats on my face. Few seconds of wiping I glanced at the watch and look what time is it?

"Five o'clock… it's still early… but I can't sleep anymore… I'll take a bath anyway." I said and went in the bathroom. After many minutes of taking a shower I did all my morning routines and dress up my uniform. After I did it all I glanced again at my watch. "Six o'clock it's still early" I said and thinking what should I do because it's too early for the class. After a minute of thinking, "I know I just take a stroll outside" I said and went out of my room then went outside.

After minutes passed of strolling outside I was amaze of the view. When I was looking around I saw Mr. Narumi entering the northern forest, I was about to greet him but when I saw his face he was serious so I decide that I'll just follow him so I can what is his problem.

When I was following him I notice that we are getting deeper. Few minutes have passed he stop in the middle of the forest and on it there was a lake, "I didn't know that there was a lake here" I said and I saw a person that has a long hair just like me but much lighter than me, she was standing beside the lake. She was facing Mr. Narumi and Mr. Narumi was in front of her and I was at his back hiding at the back of a tree so they can't see me, and that's why I can't see the persons face too.

End of Mikan's P.O.V

With Narumi and that person

"How are you Narumi?" the person said smiling to Mr. Narumi

"Fine it's been long time doesn't it Yukino" Mr. Narumi said and smiled back to her.

_Did I heard it right Yukino, my mother? _Mikan thought and a teardrop fell from her eyes. She turn back, her back was leaning now on the tree.

"Yeah you're right" the girl said

"So how are you now?" Mr. Narumi asked

"Fine, is it really true that my daughter is here Mr. Narumi?"

Mr. Narumi nodded.

_Daughter? Is she really my mother? _Mikan thought and turn back to look who is the person really. After she turn back she saw the woman clearly, after she saw her she was shocked because the woman is really like her.

"How is Mi—" before she could continue she saw someone at the back of Mr. Narumi, a person that looks familiar to her.

Mr. Narumi was confused so he look back too and saw Mikan crying, his eyes were wide opened because of the shock, "Mikan"

"Mom is that really you?" Mikan said tears are still felling down from her auburn eyes.

"Yes Mikan, it's me your mom." She said and tears started to fell down on her face.

"Mommy!" Mikan shouted happily and childish and run over her (So-called) Mom with her arms wide open ready to hug her. She embraces her mother and Yukino embrace her back. She was sill crying because of the happiness she felt.

Yukino grinned evilly and looked at Mr. Narumi who grinned evilly too. (Why?)

"Mom I'm glad that I finally see you" Mikan said with a happy voice.

"Me too" she said with a fake happy voice.

"Mom" Mikan said and tighten her embrace to her (So-called) mother.

Yukino just let her tighten Mikan's embrace to her. Mr. Narumi pulled out a knife from his pocket and gave it to Yukino and she gets it with her right hand. She is positioning her right hand to stab Mikan at the back.

Mikan was busy hugging her (So called) mother, and she opens her eyes. She saw her reflection on the lake with her mother but not only that she saw her mother holding a knife and about to stab her.

"Farewell Mikan" Yukino said as she is starting to move her hand towards Mikan to her at the back.

Mikan try to dodge the knife but unfortunately it hit her back right side and she pushed her so-called-mother and jumps towards the tree. When she was beside the tree she leaned her left shoulder on it and winced because of the pain. She tried to remove the knife at her back and she did succeed removing the knife.

"hahaha… you are really easily be fooled Sakura" Yukino said as she was laughing evilly.

Mr. Narumi just grinned.

"You're not my mom and you're not Mr. Narumi" Mikan said _Wait… _Mikan thought and she was trying to remember something and after a while she remembered it… _ Grandpa died because of a man who has an alice to copy someone's appearance and maybe one of them is him._ She thought.

Mikan use her alice to them so they can show there real appearance. After she use her alice she winced in pain because of the wound on her back. She looks at them and she saw a blue haired man with an emerald eye "Ryoga" she murmured angrily (forgive me guys I forgot to give you the appearance of Ryoga… I'm very sorry) and beside him is a guy who has a long silvered hair and a ruby eyes just like Natsume.

"Ryoga you're still alive but I thought your dead" Mikan said

"Your alice is indeed powerful I almost died that time but because of my will to stay alive to kill you I survive it." Ryoga said.

Mikan just glared him and she looked at man beside him. "Silvered haired and ruby eyes" she murmured remembering where did she hear that. Few moments she remembered it, "You're the one who killed grandpa and copied the appearance of mother" she shouted angrily.

"Your good yes I'm the one who killed your grandpa and copied the appearance of your mother and now I will the one will kill you" he said as he grinned… "but before I'll kill you I will let you know me, I'm Tezuka Fugiwara an alice user and a member of the anti-alice organization. I'm glad to meet you Mikan Sakura the daughter of the former leader of the organization." He said

"Former leader… Mother is the former leader of your organization" Mikan said with an surprise tone.

"Yes" Ryoga said

"She is are former leader but she betrayed us because of that man and I can't forgave her so we all want to kill her. But before we kill her we want her to suffer first by killing you" Tezuka said angrily.

"Who is that man?" Mikan said because she is starting to get confused.

"Your father" Ryoga said

"Who is my father?" she asked

"That's enough questions already" Tezuka said angrily and she got a gun from his pocket he aim it to Mikan and ready to pull the trigger.

_I can't die yet I must find mother and asked about father… and also I want to be with Natsume… I must not… forgive me Natsume _Mikan thought and she was removing the bracelet from her wrist to use her alice. When she remove the bracelet she put it inside her pocket.

Tezuka is about to pull the trigger same as Mikan she was about to use her alice. But before he could pull the trigger the gun melt.

"What the?" He said and throws the gun.

"What happened?" Mikan whispered

A man went out from the bush wearing a black coat and a white mask.

"Persona" Ryoga and Tezuka said in unison.

_Persona what is he doing here? _Mikan thought and looked straight to Persona.

"Ryoga Takahashi known as one of the powerful alice user in the anti-alice organization. Tezuka Fugiwara also known as one of the powerful hand to hand combat in the organization as well." Persona said and smirked.

"…………" there are no answer from both of them.

"You two is one of the powerful member of the organization and you are here just to kill Mikan for the revenge to Yukino's betrayal to the organization." He continued.

"So what?" Tezuka said and he turn around to look at Mikan and he seeing Mikan running towards him to attack.

Mikan run towards Tezuka and Ryoga to hit them but both of them jump and dodge the attack.

"Wow… Sakura you are fast and powerful if we didn't dodge that maybe we are both injured badly." Tezuka said

"You're good even you are wounded you are still facts in moving" Ryoga said.

Tezuka looked at Ryoga signaling that they should go already, know that they are at the academy for too long already and the academy may know that they were here.

"See you" Ryoga said while looking at Persona and Mikan and started jumped tree by tree.

"Sakura the next time I see you I'll kill you but before killing you I'll kill first your friends" Tezuka said and started jumped tree by tree.

It make Mikan's eyes widened, "I won't let it happen, I won't let you kill them never" she said

Persona walk towards Mikan, "What will you do know?" he asked.

"Continue it" she said in monotone.

"Are you sure? If you did continue it you will your alice and you will break your promise to Natsume."

"I know that but I will continue m revenge if it is the last thing I will do." Mikan said in monotone._ Forgive me Natsume I should do this to protect you guys. _Mikan thought. "By the way Persona what are you doing here? She asked curiously

"I was walking around and saw you" Persona lied, _The truth I was ordered to follow you everywhere even in your past mission and protect you without letting you to know it. _He thought.

"So you knew what happen?" she said

"No"

"Persona do you know any location where are the anti-alice organization hiding now?" she said

"Yeah, do you want a mission?"

"Yes" she said

"Ok see you later same place, same time" he said and was about to leave, "You should healed your wound first" he continued and walked away.

"If I went outside the forest seeing me like this they will get confused or worried to me." Mikan said and she tries to hold her wound. When she holds it she felt the pain and every time she move her right shoulders. "Oww…" she said and walk slowly towards a tree and leaned her left shoulder on it. "The class is almost starting I should hurried up… I'll just use the alice of heal that I copied." She said.

Mikan used her alice of healing that she copied. After it the wound healed but it is still hurting and she wear again the bracelet."It's much better now and about my dress I'll just go to my room and change while I am going to my room I use the alice of illusion so they can't see my dress full of blood" she said

Mikan went outside the forest and went straight to her room and get change. After she got change she didn't yet leave the room yet she was remembering everything what happen to her earlier.

"So my mom is the former leader of that organization. I wonder why did she quit? They said that it is about my father. Who is my father? I am really getting confused here… I really need to find her to answer all my question…" Mikan said to herself and sigh. She was about to leave the room she notices a spark on her table. She went closer to it and saw the bracelet that Natsume gave to her last time they went at the Central Town.

She gets the bracelet and a picture of Natsume flash on her mind. "Natsume" she said as she held closer the bracelet on her chest. There are tears started to fell down on her eyes. "Natsume please forgive me." She said and started crying.

To be continued

What do you think? It is lame or not… please tell me the truth please… I want to really know what you think on my fiction.

And guys Sorry for my wrong grammars

I will be waiting for your reviews guys.

Thanks to my reviewers and who support my fanfic.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	17. You will be always my first love

**Chapter 16 You Will Always Be My First Love**

"Sorry Natsume I just need to do this not only for my revenge but also for you guys" Mikan said to herself, she was still crying and her eyes were close.

After a while of crying she stops crying and open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the clock, she look on it if what time is it already and she saw it was already, "Oh shoot! 15 minutes before the time for class. I should hurry up." Mikan said started to panic and she puts the bracelet on the table. Mikan went to her bathroom to wash her face and then wipe it with a towel. After she went outside and get her things and the bracelet Natsume gave her and wear it (That means Mikan is wearing two bracelet the first one is the one Mr. Narumi gave to her she wear it on her right wrist and the other wrist is the bracelet that Natsume gave to her).

Mikan run along the hallway to go to her classroom. While she was running she bump into someone,

"Ouch" she said with a painful voice and winced because of her wound at her back even it heal with her alice of healing it still hurt.

"Hey little girl!"

"Natsume…" Mikan said and she looks towards Natsume.

"Where have you've been? I've been looking for you." Natsume said with a little bit worried at his voice.

"I waked up early so I decided that I will just take a stroll outside" Mikan said, "And sat under a tree gazing at the sky and I didn't notice the time… Sorry" she said apologetically.

"It's okay…. Hey you should go now you will be late… or else Jin-jin will scolded you again and give you detention." Natsume said

"Oh yeah" Mikan said started to panic and realizing something, "What about you? You won't thinking that you will cut class again" Mikan said with a suspicious tone.

"I'll just follow, Go now" Natsume said with a reassuring tone.

"Are you sure?" Natsume nodded, "Ok see you at the class" Mikan said started running again as she wave to Natsume and giving him a sweet smile.

_Sorry for lying to you……… Natsume sorry _Mikan thought while running. After running at the corridor she reached her destination, her classroom. She was at the front and was about to open the door but she felt her wound her again but much painful, "Aww" she murmured holding her right shoulder and she leaned at the wall beside the door and winced in pain. _Even I already healed it, it still hurting… I should go now before some could see me… and don't let anyone notice it. They may got suspicious especially Natsume. _Mikan thought and she was readying herself to enter her classroom. Before she entersthe classroom she inhaled and exhaled first. She entered the classroom and greeted everyone

"Good morning everyone" she greeted with her casual tone.

"Good morning" Anna and Nonoko greeted back in unison.

Mikan was looking around, _Ruka is not here yet, and that's why Natsume didn't come with me yet _Mikan thought. While she was looking around she noticed Hotaru doing her invention and run towards her. Hotaru noticed Mikan running towards her and she was about to use her baka gun but she stop when Mikan stop at front of her.

"Good morning Hotaru" Mikan greeted cheerfully

"No hugs today" Hotaru said in monotone and didn't bother to answered Mikan's greetings back.

"Yeah… and starting from now I won't run towards you just trying to hug you because I know that you will just shot me with your baka gun and I will got hurt or maybe got bran damage" Mikan said _And the pain on my wound will just get stronger _she continued in her thoughts.

"I didn't know an idiot like you know how to think" Hotaru said in a cold voice.

"Hey it's that a compliment or an insult?"

"Let's say it's an insult"

"Hotaru you meanie, get that back" Mikan said in an irritated tone.

"……"

"Hota…" Before Mikan could continue Yuu interrupted her.

"Good morning Mikan" Yuu greeted

"Oh! Yuu… Good morning" Mikan said with a cheerful voice and forgetting what Hotaru said to her.

Yuu smiled to Mikan, _I am glad I stop it, if it continue I'm sure Hotaru will shot Mikan With her famous baka gun _Yuu thought nervously.

After those scene two boys entered the room, it was the raven-haired boy and his best friend. Mikan walked towards them,

"Good morning Natsume" Mikan greeted him cheerfully.

Natsume just look at her smiled little to her without anyone notice it except for her and continued to his sit. Mikan smiled back to him while looking at him.

"Good morning Mikan" Ruka greeted

Mikan turn back and look to Ruka, "Good morning Ruka" she greeted back

"The teachers coming" someone said

All of them went to their proper seat and the teacher went in.

"Good morning class" the teacher greeted cheerfully.

_Mr. Narumi _almost all the class thought at the same time

Mikan was curious because it's Mr. Jinno's time and she raised her hand,

Mr. Narumi nodded to say what she wanted to say.

"Hmm… Mr. Narumi why are you here? It's not that we don't wanted you here it's just it's Jin… I mean its Mr. Jinno's time isn't it?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah it's Mr. Jinno's time I just borrow his time to tell you guys that we will having an occasion next week, and all of us need to participate with it." Mr. Narumi said

"What kind of occasion we will having?" someone asked

"In this occasion we will present something like singing, acting and many things we want to show everyone and it will be depending on the teacher."

"What kind of presentation we will present, Mr. Narumi?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"I picked singing, there will be a solo performance and a choral singing. For solo I already choose for it and the choral we will all sing except for the person who I pick to sing the solo." Mr. Narumi said eyeing at a certain brunette who was thinking and don't paying attention on what he saying to the class.

"Mr. Narumi who will be the solo?" Sumire asked _I hope it will be me so I can dedicate it to MY NATSUME _She thought dreamingly.

"The solo will be…"

_How should I do it? How should I brake up with him? _Mikan thought she was thinking this questions since Mr. Narumi entered the room.

"Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Narumi shouted

"What!" Sumire exclaimed, she was full of anger and jealousy.

Natsume was also not listening because he is busy reading his manga but when Mr. Narumi said Mikan's name he stop reading and put down his manga,

"Ruka what's happening?" He asked still in his casual voice.

"We will having a presentation and we will sing, there will be choral and solo and it will be Mikan who will be our solo for our presentation." Ruka said.

"That little girl" Natsume said and looking towards at Mikan who still doesn't know what is happening._ Is she good at singing? I didn't hear her sing before. _He thought still looking at the brunette.

Mikan was still busy thinking, and Hotaru notice her she stand up and walk towards Mikan and hit her with her horseshoe.

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed while holding her head and she came back to her senses. She looks to Hotaru, "What's that for?" she asked still holding her head.

"You're not listening don't you?" Hotaru said in monotone

"What are you…" Before Mikan could continue Mr. Narumi interrupted her.

"Mikan you will be our solo" Mr. Narumi said

"What solo?" Mikan asked curiously

"We will having a presentation and we will do is singing there will be solo and choral and you will be the solo." Mr. Narumi said

"What! Why me?" Mikan exclaimed

"Yeah why her?" Sumire said while pointing at Mikan.

"Because Hotaru said it to me she said that Mikan is a good singer and I believe her. But to make sure I asked Mikan to sing at front, would you mine Mikan" MR. Narumi said and look at Mikan with his pleadingly eyes.

"I don't—" Before she could continue another interruption was held again

"Why her! It should be me to sing the solo and not that stupid little girl!" Sumire exclaimed still pointing at Mikan.

Hotaru get annoyed and shot Sumire with her famous baka gun and everyone sweat dropped except for the black cat and look towards Mikan, "If you won't sing I won't let you say to everyone that I am your best friend and I won't treat you as best friend so stand up there and sing at the front" Hotaru said coldly.

"Hotaru" Mikan said

"Do it or else…" Hotaru said no like threatening her

"O…okay" Mikan giving up from Hotaru.

"Mikan please sing at the front" Mr. Narumi said

Mikan stand up and walk at the front, _Maybe this could be my last gift to everyone _Mikan thought while standing up at the front and turn around to look at her classmate, "I am not ready for this so I will just sing favorite song" she said to the whole class and started singing while closing her eyes.

**Saigo no kisu wa**

**Tabako no flavor ga shita** **Nigakute setsunai kaori**

When everyone in the class hear Mikan singing the all stunned on her beautiful voice even Sumire after recovering from Hotaru's baka gun but except for Hotaru she just smiled because she already knew how beautiful Mikan's voice was, _So I'm right she still has her beautiful voice _Hotaru thought while holding a video taking film Mikan while singing. "I'll make millions of rabbits," Hotaru said with a rabit sigh on her eyes sparkling.

Yuu sweat drooped seeing Hotaru like this, "She did never change" he said

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou**

**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

I didn't know that she has this kind of voice when you were singing Natsume said and smiled little to himself. 

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_Hotaru's right Mikan really has a beautiful voice _Mr. Narumi thought and closing his eyes

**Tachidomaru jikan ga**

**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru**

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari**

_You are really a good singer Mikan, this is the first time I will admit my defeat to you and this will be the last I won't let you beat me anymore and next I make sure I will defeat you _Sumire thought while turning back to her seat while looking at Mikan.

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru**

**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

**Yeah! Yeah!**

"Wow! Mikan really has a beautiful voice" Anna said with an amazement on her voice

"Yeah, she is beautiful and a good singer. I'm sure a guy who has Mikan's heart is surely lucky having her." Nonoko said and Anna nodded agreeing in what she said.

**You will always be inside my heart**

**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_Natsume is lucky having Mikan I'm jealous when will I get my true love like my best friend _Ruka thought looking at Mikan then look at Hotaru who still video taping Mikan while singing.

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Mada kanashii love song**

**Now and forever...**

(First Love by Utada Hikaru)

_I won't ever love some else I will always love you and no one else until I die and even in our next life I will always love you Mikan _Natsume thought

_You will be always my first love and it won't ever change even I die and in my next life. You are the only one in my heart and no one else this maybe my second to the last song I sing for you _Mikan thought after she sing and open her eyes looking at Natsume at the back and smiled to him. Natsume saw it and smiled back without no one noticing it except for their two best friend.

Everyone in the room was back to their senses and cheer for Mikan, someone said "Wow! Your amazing Sakura" or "Your really much more beautiful when you were singing Sakura!".

"Mikan you will be our solo starting from now" Mr. Narumi said and Mikan smiled to him, "And by the way what kind of song do you want to sing, do you want me to pick a song for you or you will be the one who will pick?" Mr. Narumi asked

"I will be the who will pick the song and I was thinking if I'll just compose a song, would you mind r. Narumi?" Mikan asked politely.

"Okay if you want too, I won't stop you." Mr. Narumi said and smiled to her.

"Thank you Mr. Narumi" Mikan said and she return back to her seat.

"Mikan you didn't tell us you have a beautiful voice. You are really a good singer" Yuu said

"Thanks Yuu" Mikan said and seated to her seat.

"Okay class, the presentation will hold next week so prepared for it okay. So I will give the rest of the week for you to practice. Bye!" Mr. Narumi said and gave a flying kiss to his class (Ewe!) before leaving the classroom.

The time pat quickly and it is already end of their class.

Natsume was sitting under his favorite tree, the sakura tree and he was reading his manga quietly until someone was shouting his name.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she run towards Natsume and stop at front of him panting.

"What do you want little girl?" he asked coldly

"I Just want to be with you that's all" She said with her cheerful voice, "Can I sit beside you?"

"Do whatever you want"

Mikan sat down beside Natsume looking at sky; it was already getting dark so the sky is already red. _Should I do it now or tomorrow?… I'll just do it tomorrow… Before I erase his memories about knowing my true alice and being together I'll erase first the others who knows about us and about my alice _Mikan thought while gazing at the sky.

Natsume notice the silence of Mikan, and stop reading his manga and look at a certain brunette sitting beside him, "Hey little girl what's the problem?"

Mikan look at him and smiled, "Nothing" and she stand up and walk little and then turn back, "Hey let's go, I want to show you something" Mikan said wearing her smiling face and her both hands were clap together at her back and she was little bending.

"I don't want too"

"Pretty please" Mikan said with her puppy dog eyes.

Natsume could not argued with it and give up in the end, "Whatever" he said standing up and brushing the dirt on his pants.

"Let's go" Mikan said and hold Natsume's wrist and drag him all the way.

Natsume just let her drag him and smiled little.

Mikan drag Natsume at the Northern Forest.

"Hey what are we doing here at the northern forest? And it's already evening" Natsume asked and he was still drag by Mikan.

"……" no answer. Mikan continue dragging him until they reached the lake.

Natsume was stunt because of the beautiful place. "How did you know this place?" he asked. The lake was shining because of the moon and it was surrounding with beautiful flowers and there were birds chirping.

"I told to you earlier I was strolling this morning and I accidentally went here and saw this place" Mikan said, _And this is the place were I broke my promise to you _She continue at her thought.

Mikan walk towards the lake and Natsume followed her, "This place is beautiful" Mikan said turning around to look at Natsume, "rig—" before she could continue Natsume pulled her and kiss her lightly on the lips and closed his eyes. Mikan was shocked at first but she just kissed back and closing her eyes. Natsume deepened the kiss and circling his hands around Mikan's waist. Mikan put both her arm on Natsume's chest.

They both shared a passionate kiss under moonlight.

To be continued

Hi guys sorry for the long delay. So what do you think of this chapter it is worth waiting or not? Please be honest.

I'll wait for your reviews

And by the way if you have any suggestion for my fan fic. Please tell me because I am running out of idea for my fan fic. Please tell me

Ja ne

Review; comment, suggestion/recommendation, flames, criticism or any kind or review I'll accept it


	18. My Love For You Won't Ever Fade Away

**Chapter 17 My Love For You Won't Ever Fade Away **

Mikan and Natsume shared a passionate kiss with each other under moonlight, but something happened there are suddenly tear drops fell from Mikan's close eyes and this happen while she was kissing Natsume passionately. Natsume felt something wet falling at his arms he slowly opened his eyes and saw Mikan crying he immediately broke off the kiss and look at her.

"Little girl, what's wrong?" Natsume asked with a slight of worried tone in his voice

Mikan open her eyes slowly, her eyes were teary and reddish because of her crying. Natsume wipes Mikan's tears with his hands. When Mikan opens her eyes she saw the eyes of her beloved eyes looking at her with a warm look that can let her melt (not literally).

"Natsume!" Mikan said in a sad voice and embrace him tightly while sobbing very hard at his chest.

Natsume who was puzzled in her action just embrace her, "Mikan…" he said with a soft voice and he starts patting her back.

Natsume I don't want to left you, but I need I don't want to lost you like I lost grandpa. I don't want anyone hurt you. Mikan thought still crying very hard like a child at Natsume's chest. 

"What's the problem?" he asked in a caring tone still patting her back.

"Nothing…" Mikan said as she shake her head and stop embracing him and look straight at him with her teary and reddish eyes, "It's just I really love you so much and I am afraid to lost you" She said and leaned closer to Natsume's lips and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too, and you know that I won't left you and stop thinking that I you will lost me" Natsume said with his loving voice and wipes Mikan 's tears once again.

Mikan embrace him once again and Natsume embrace back, _But I am the one who will leave you, because I don't want you or anybody get hurt because of me even if it need for me give my life and my happiness just to save guys from them _Mikan thought and close her eyes and then a tear drop fell from her close eyes.

After few minutes holding each others in their arms they bought broke off.

Mikan looked straight at Natsume's ruby eyes and gave him a gentle smile but fake, "Natsume let's see each other here tomorrow at exactly seven o'clock I have something for you".

Natsume nodded, "Let's go and eat dinner" he said.

Mikan shook her head, "I don't want to eat dinner, I'll just go to my room and take a rest" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Mikan said with a reassuring tone.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No you don't have too anymore"

"…………"

"I'll go now, see you tomorrow, bye!" Mikan said and run towards the direction where it will lead her to the dormitories and bid goodbye. While she was running, _Natsume forgive me I need to do it, tomorrow I will say my last goodbye to you and I'll give you my last gift _Mikan thought and there are tear drops falling from her eyes and she covered her mouth still crying and running.

Natsume just watch her fading away in the darkness of the forest. While looking at her fading away he realized something what day for them is tomorrow, "Did you think that you are the only one who remember what day is tomorrow for us?" he said and walk towards the other way where it will lead him to the canteen.

In Mikan

Mikan went to her room not to take a rest but to change her clothes and get her mask and her gloves. She changes her clothes into a black fitted silk pants, black tube that can see her cleavage and a long black coat that her second and the third buttons were buttoned and the others was already unbuttoned. She remove the device that don't let her use her alice, the bracelet she just wear the bracelet that Natsume gave to her as her lucky charm. After she got change she went to her cabinet and gets the mask and her black gloves. She tied her hair in a ponytail and some strands of hair was untied that fell in front of her face. After she did it all she gets the mask and her gloves inside her cabinet.

After few minutes of dressing she went to the place where Persona and her will meet (at the entrance gate). She jumps branches by branches until she reach her destination. When she reaches her destination she saw Persona, standing and waiting for her. She jumps at the last tree branch and she controlled her fell at the front of Persona in a cool way.

"You're getting better dong that kind of stuff, jumping tree by tree." Persona said and smirked.

"Stop saying nonsense and just tell me where are they hiding now," Mikan said in a cold voice.

Persona just smirked, "There are in a warehouse close to a harbor. Tezuka and Ryoga might be there too and by the way one of the leader and the most powerful much powerful than Tezuka and Ryoga might be there so don't let your anger taken away. If it happen you may return here cold-blooded and without saying your last goodbye to your beloved." He said

"I don't care, just tell me the exact location of that place" she said in a very cold voice.

"There will be a car to bring you there so you won't need to go there by your feet or using your alice." Persona said and looks at the other way and Mikan followed where he is looking. They saw a black car coming towards them and they both step aside and the car stop at front of them.

"It will bring you to your destination"

Mikan rode the car and the academy gate opened and the driver start the engine and left the academy.

Persona watch the car going away and then he look at the other side and saw a man walking towards him. Every step giving the man the clearer image Persona saw, "Sir" he said. The headmaster has a yellowish hair and dark brown eyes like Mikan.

"Persona follow her and protect her and bring her back. Don't let her notice your presence but if it need do it. Just make sure that she that she will return here alive." The headmaster said.

Persona nodded and left to follow Mikan at the warehouse.

"Please protect her, she is the daughter of that person." The headmaster said and walks away and returns to academy building.

In Natsume

After Natsume met with Mikan he immediately went to the canteen to eat dinner with his friends and he asks a favor to Ruka to do for him for tomorrow and then he went to his room. But when he is on his way to his room he saw a guy, that a raven-haired like him and a blue eyes. The appearance of that guy is familiar for him.

"Natsume Hyuuga" the guy said

"What do you want?" Natsume said coldly

"Did you already forget me?"

Natsume observed his appearance and trying to remember him; where he saw him and where he meets him. After few seconds he remember him it was, "Fakhir Akiwa" he said coldly (Sorry guys I forgot to tell you his appearance again).

"Yeah… I want to say thank you for saving my life last time" Fakhir said with an appreciating tone and smiled little.

"If that's all you want to said I need to go now Bye" he said coldly and starting to walk away leaving Fakhir alone but he was stop when Fakhir said something…

"You should be careful, don't always use your mind and don't believe in what you see sometimes, it may cause you something, like losing your someone precious to you, a very special person. Try to use your heart sometimes." Fakhir said in a serious tone.

Natsume was puzzled in what he said to him, _Someone precious to me, a very special one. I might lose that person, _He thought. "Mikan…" he murmured, "What do you mean?" he said turning back to face Fakhir but when turn back he didn't saw him anymore. "Where did he go?… and What does it mean?" He said to no one. He continued walking toward his room still bothered in what Fakhir said to him even in his sleep.

In Mikan

Mikan went to her room destination and she found herself fighting every person in the warehouse. She almost killed everyone in it, but she was disappointed because the two persons she was looking for was not there and the person that Persona told her was not there too.

After many hours of battling with them she was not injured or got hurt by them. She return safe to the academy safe, but she didn't know that every person try to attack her at the back (I hate Back fighter) that she was unguarded was being killed by Persona secretly.

Mikan went to her room and got change. After she got change into her pajamas, she walks towards her study table and opened the drawer on it and she get a paper and there is a lyric written on it. "I didn't think that I will sing my composition in front of him" Mikan said to herself holding the paper on her right hand. After reading it she puts down the paper back to the drawer.

Then Mikan put both of her hands on front of her and she closed her eyes to concentrate. After few seconds of concentration there are blue lights appearing above her hands forming something.

Few minutes later

The lights form a blue pendant stone floating above Mikan's hands. When opened her eyes the blue pendant stone that was floating fell down on top of her hands. She get a necklace (Only necklace there is no pendant on it) inside her drawer and then she put the blue pendant on it. "I'll give this to him tomorrow. If I'm gone he will still be safe because of this necklace and wherever he will go I will now if he is safe or not" Mikan said to herself holding the necklace and put it on the top of the table besides her. And went to her bed to go to sleep.

Morning came

Mikan woke up early she did her morning routines. After she leave her room she get the necklace on top her table and immediately went outside to go to the classroom. She was just walking along the hallway when she met up with Fakhir Akiwa, she immediately recognize Fakhir.

Fakhir went closer to Mikan and smiled to her. "You're Mikan Sakura right?" He asked.

"Yeah" Mikan said

"I want to say thank you for saving me last time" Fakhir said with an appreciating tone.

"It's nothing"

"By the way I heard you singing in front of your class yesterday, I was passing that time when I heard you sing, you have a good voice and you can be a good singer" Fakhir said

"Thanks" Mikan said shyly.

"You should be careful in what you are doing" Fakhir said changing the aura between both of them and changing the topic. "Make sure that you're doing the right thing for yourself and for your friends. Because at the end you will realize that your grandpa is right but it can be too late for you to return the things you did." Fakhir said in a serious tone.

Mikan was puzzled I what he said, "What do you mean?" she asked

"You know what I mean" After he said it he leave Mikan alone

Mikan just look at him walking away from her, leaving her in a confused state in what he said to her. But at the end she realized what he is talking about. "He knows" she whispered.

In Natsume

Natsume was walking along the hallway while he was walking he saw Fakhir and Mikan talking. He didn't just yet come close to them; he just observed both of them until he saw Fakhir leaving Mikan alone. After that he went closer to Mikan.

"Hey little girl" he said

Mikan hear it, _Natsume _she thought _forget what he said to you Mikan or else he would notice it _she mentally scolded herself. Mikan turned around to face Natsume, "Good Morning Natsume!" she greeted with a fake cheerful voice.

"What did that Akiwa guy told you?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing that important" she lied, "He just said that tank you saving his life and he heard me singing yesterday at the front of the class and compliment me." She said

"That's all?"

"Yeah, why?" she lied again, _Did Fakhir tell it to him? _She asked herself mentally.

"He said some weird things to me yesterday but anyway forget it already" he said

"Okay" she replied, _I'm glad he didn't tell him _she thought and feeling relief

"Hey you should go to the classroom already or you will be late" Natsume said

"Oh yeah I almost forgotten about the time and by the way how about you?" Mikan said and she puts both her hands on her waist, " Are you planning to cutting classes again Mr.?" Mikan said

"I have to do something very important and if you're asking about what is it you will know it later" he said and starting to walk away from Mikan. " See you later"

"Bye" Mikan said waving her hands.

Mikan went straight to the classroom and greeted everyone.

Let's fast forward; the class has already finished.

Almost everyone in the class was already out except for the three; Yuu, Koko and Mikan.

"Yuu… Koko" Mikan called both of them.

Yuu and Koko went closer to Mikan.

"What is it Mikan?" Yuu asked.

Mikan remove the bracelet and use her alice to them, "I want both of you to forget my relationship with Natsume Hyuuga and forget that he likes me and also for you Koko I also want you to forget that I have other alice and my revenge and Missions" Mikan said using her alice of erasing of memories.

Both of them fainted and fell on the ground.

"Forgive me guys" Mikan said and use her alice of teleportation, to teleport them to theirs rooms. Mikan used again her bracelet. She went to Hotaru's laboratory.

After many minutes of walking towards Hotaru's lab, she reach the front door of it.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Hotaru it's me Mikan" Mikan said

The door slides open automatically. Mikan saw Hotaru sitting and doing her new invention.

"What do you want Mikan?" Hotaru said in monotone.

"………" Mikan didn't answer she just walk towards Hotaru and stop at her back and remove her bracelet again.

"If you're here just to trouble me and then just go out… I'm busy" Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan leaned towards Hotaru to whispered something, "Hotaru I want you to forget my relationship with Natsume Hyuuga" she whispered while using her alice.

Hotaru fainted and fell towards her new invention.

"Hotaru forgive me" Mikan said and she use again her bracelet and left the room. Mikan walks towards the farm to find Ruka but he is not there. She walks around the campus to find him he no where to be found so she decide that she will find him later because she might be late meeting Natsume at the lake.

Mikan went to the northern forest.

In Natsume

Natsume was at the central town the whole day looking for something that he can gave to Mikan. When he saw it he immediately bought it. After he bought it he immediately went to the place where Mikan and him will meet.

After many minutes of waiting, "She's late" he said

Few minutes passed of waiting he hear some rustles of leaves at his back , he turn around and saw Mikan running towards him.

"Sorry Natsume I'm late" Mikan said while panting.

"It's okay"

"Natsume I want you to be the first one who will here my song" Mikan said happily.

"What song?"

"The song that I will sing at our presentation and the sing that I compose for you a long time ago" Mikan said

"I didn't know you're good at singing before now you're saying that you composed a song" he said with a little bit of amazement in his voice.

Mikan smiled to him and she walks towards the lake and turned around to face Natsume who was standing and watching her. Mikan started singing and she close her eyes.

(_Words _in italic form are Natsume's thoughts and **_Words _**in italic and bold are Mikan's thought while singing)

The sun goes down Through the highest mountain 

**I am waiting **

**To see your face in my dreams**

_Before I always have nightmares but when you came into my life, since then I have a good sleep because I always to see your face smiling in my dreams. _

I can't hold on tight 

**But your hands still go slip away**

**I can see your shadow**

**At the edge of the dark…**

I won't ever let go of your hand… Never ever… 

_**I can't hold on tight to you anymore I need to slip away from your hand to live you in the light and my shadow will be at the edge of the darkness. I won't let you come with me. I won't let you return in the darkness… Not anymore…**_

Your touch is making me so warm 

**Your touch is the light in my world…**

**I don't wanna say **

**Goodbye…**

_Once my heart was cold even my own alice can't make it warm but when you touch my heart became warm. You are the one who give light in my world that I've been longing to have because of that I won't ever say goodbye to you._

I don't wanna say goodbye to you… but I need to do it. Do you know how much 

**I care for you?**

**Do you know how much**

**I love you?**

I care for you more than my life. I love you more than anyone. 

_**I will always love you no matter what happens to me.**_

**Indulge of the secret of my past**

**It shivers overwhelming**

**You say that you wanna hold me…**

_Even you know how fatal my past was you still accept me. When my past haunts me you're there to hold me to give me a new day to start and a good life_

_**Forgive me I can't hold you anymore I can't comfort you when your past haunts you. I need to let you go from my hold**_

**I don't want it to be like this**

**How I wish**

**I could hold your hand again**

**Again… again…**

_I have only one wish, my wish is to hold you forever and never… ever… let you slip away from my hold…_

**Your touch is making me warm**

**Your touch is the light in my world…**

**I don't wanna say…**

**Goodbye…**

("Your touch" composed by a friend of mind…so I dedicate this to him…)

_**I need to say it… this will be my last goodbye **_

Natsume claps, "You have a good composition there… for an idiot like you" Natsume teased

"……"

"No answer, huh?" Natsume said and he smirked as he walks towards Mikan and he stop at front of her. He cupped Mikan's, "Why aren't you answering me? Is there something bothering you?" he asked

"Nothing" Mikan said as she shook her head and she open her eyes, "That song I composed it for you… only for you no one else" she said

"I know that… Thank you" Natsume said with a caring voice

Mikan gets the necklace inside her pocket and show it to Natsume, "I want to give this to you" she said and she wear the necklace to him.

Natsume hold the necklace and look at it. Its beauty amused him.

"I want you always to wear it" Mikan said, Natsume nodded, "I love you" she said

"I love you too" Natsume said and he wrap his hands around Mikan's waist and pull her closer to him and give her a passionate kiss. She kissed back. They both shared a very passionate kissed, a kissed that will last long at their lips that can never be washed by any means.

Mikan broke the kiss when she heard something. When she broke the kiss she look around to find where that sound came from. After a while she heard it again she turn around at the direction of the sound and she saw fireworks at the sky, full of beautiful colors.

"Beautiful!" Mikan said with amazement in her tone.

Natsume walks towards her and embrace her at the back, "I'm glad you like it" he whispered behind her ears.

Mikan faced him with a n astonishment on her face.

"I ask Ruka to fire the fireworks tonight for both of us" Natsume said.

_That's why I didn't see Ruka _Mikan thought

Natsume get something from his pocket, "And I want to give this to you" he said and he get Mikan's right hand and wear the ring on Mikan's ring finger.

Mikan look at the silver ring. The ring has carved fire in the middle and color of the fire is the same color of Natsume's eyes. "Natsu…" before she could continue Natsume gave her a passionate kiss but a little fiercely kiss. After he broke the kiss she bit Mikan's lower lips.

"Ouch" Mikan said as she hold her lower lips

Natsume smirked, "That's the symbol of my eternal love for you" he said

"……"

"Did you like my surprise?" he asked

"Yeah" Mikan said she smiled

"Did you think that you're the only one who remember this day to 'bout of us?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked curiously

Natsume sweat dropped, "Do you mean that you don't know" Mikan nodded, "This day for us is our first monthly anniversary being as couples" he said.

_So this is our first and this will be… the last _Mikan thought

"If you didn't know that this day is our first monthly anniversary then why are you doing all of this?" he said

Mikan remove her bracelet secretly, "Because of this" Mikan said and cupped Natsume cheeks and leaned closer to give him a smacked on the lips. She leaned closer behind Natsume ears, "I want you to forget that I have another alice and I am doing missions. Forget that we've been couples and erase the feeling that you to me… Don't love me anymore" Mikan whisper

Natsume eyes widened "Mi… kan…" he said before he completely lose conscious and he fell down but before he could fell down completely Mikan catch him.

In Ruka(Ruka's P.O.V)

I was asked by Natsume to fire the fireworks tonight at the Northern forest. After I fire almost half of the fireworks I left it with my animal friends to continue firing it (if how they fire it… is I don't know). When I was walking I past the lake and saw both of them, I immediately hide behind the bushes before they could see me.

_I should not be here if Natsume know about this he'll gonna kill me _I thought nervously.

They were 'bout talking to each other and I saw I saw Mikan leaning closer to Natsume and gave a him a smacked on the lips and whisper something to him. After it I saw Natsume fainted in Mikan's arms.

End of Ruka's P.O.V

After Natsume fell unconscious, there are tears starting to fell from Mikan's eyes, "Sorry.." Mikan said apologetically while crying and then she heard someone calling Natsume's name and she turned around where the voice came from and she saw

"Natsume!" someone shouted as he runs towards Natsume and Mikan.

"Ruka…" Mikan said

Ruka stop at front of them and kneeled down beside them. There positioned; Mikan is kneeling down beside Natsume and her left arm is supporting Natsume's body at his shoulders and her right hands is holding Natsume's right hand; Ruka is at the left side of Natsume so he is in front of Mikan.

"Mikan, what happen?" Ruka asked worriedly while looking at Natsume.

"Ruka" Mikan said

Ruka looked at Mikan with a worried face.

Mikan let go of Natsume's hand and hold Ruka's cheeks. Ruka was stunned in what Mikan is doing, "Mikan what is it?" he asked nervously.

Mikan leaned closer to Ruka and he became much nervous and he blushes because of the closeness of their faces. Mikan leaned behind his ears, "Ruka I want you to forget my relationship with Natsume Hyuuga and forget what you see this night. Forget that Natsume ordered you to fire the fireworks." Mikan said while using her alice.

Ruka fainted sidewards.

"Sorry Ruka" Mikan said and she teleported Ruka to his room. She looked at Natsume and stands up while carrying Natsume bridal style (Wow! Opposite) and use her alice of teleporting. They both teleported at Natsume's room, she walks towards Natsume's bed and she laid him down at his bed. After Mikan laid him down at his bed she sat down beside him. She cupped Natsume's cheeks and leaned closer to kissed him lightly on the lips, "Natsume… I will always love you and it will never change" she said and a tear drop fell on Natsume cheeks from her eyes. She stands up and teleported herself to her room.

After she teleported herself to her room she changed her dress into her pajamas and went to her bed. "Tomorrow everything will changed and will be back to normal but not everything" Mikan said and she dozed off.

To be continued

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the long delay. I think I can't upload for the next chapter yet because I am busy with my activities in church even we don't have schools for 2 weeks. SORRY GUYS BUT I PROMISE I TRY TO UPLOAD SOON. PROMISEEEEEEEEE

Review… review… review

Bye guys

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS

Sincerely yours,

Angelremy


	19. Memories Of Our Body

**Chapter 18 Memories of Our Body**

Memories of our mind

Can be erased

But the memories of our body

Can't be…

It's been a week since Mikan erase the memories of her friends even Mr. Narumi about her other Alice and her relationship with the Black Cat. Since that day she changes she doesn't even go out with her friends and even with Hotaru. Her friends are getting about her. When they are asking her what's the problem she won't answer or say there's nothing to worry about but they won't believe her. They persuade her to tell them but it's the same thing happen.

Every night she went out of the academy to do missions for them. She always put herself in danger but luckily she go back safe but their will be always bruises and scratches, because of a certain person protecting her from behind without her knowing it.

Mikan woke up early and decide to walk on the park while walking she saw the person she want to see that time, the black cat. He was sitting under the tree while reading his manga.

_Natsume _She thought while hiding behind a tree watching him. She miss him so much that she can't handle it anymore, she went towards him.

"Good morning Natsume" Mikan said

"Hn" He replied

Mikan just smiled at him. _He's still the same, the Natsume I know_

Natsume bothered in what she is doing, he looked at her coldly and said, "What do you want? Huh? Sakura…" He said sharply and glared at her.

Mikan was shocked because he didn't even call the names his usually call her.

"Hey" he said with an irritated tone.

_Oh yeah I forgot _Mikan thought while she remember what she did. "Nothing… Bye" she said and left him alone.

Natsume just watch her leaving and return back in what he is doing before she came.

…++…

Mikan was walking towards their classroom and saw Hotaru walking.

_Hotaru _Mikan thought

Hotaru saw her and walk towards her.

"Good Morning Hotaru, want to walk together" Mikan said without knowing it, she just really misses her friends.

"Ok" Hotaru said in monotone but really she is happy because she really misses her too.

They walk towards their classroom without saying anything.

Mikan look at Hotaru at the side of her eyes but sorry for her Hotaru notice it.

"What are you looking at idiot?" Hotaru said

"Huh?... Nothing" Mikan said nervously

They both reached their destination and went inside the classroom. All Mikan's friends were already there. All of them greeted her and Hotaru.

"Mikan" Yuu said worriedly

"What is it Yuu?" Mikan said. She is already sitting on her respective sit.

"Umm… it's just that…. You acted weird in the past few days" Yuu said nervously.

Anna and Nonoko nodded agreeing in what Yuu said.

"Huh?... You don't need to worry about it." Mikan said with assuring tone.

Then the famous heartthrob of the school entered the school with his best friend following him and walks towards their respective seat. Mikan just look at both at the corner of her eyes watching every move of the certain person.

"Mikan" Yuu said

"……"

"Mikan" Anna said

"……"

"Mikan…" Nonoko said while waving her hand at the front of Mikan's face.

Mikan was back to the reality, "Huh?..." she said

"Mikan are you ok?" Nonoko asked worriedly

Hotaru just look at them and continue her inventions.

"Yeah" Mikan said

"Mr. Narumi is coming" someone shouted

Everyone went to their respective seats.

"Hey Natsume" Ruka said

"Hn" Natsume said without looking at him

"You always want to ditch Mr. Narumi's class why now? Is there any reason about it?" Ruka asked

"Nothing" Natsume said, A_ctually there is but even me I don't why _He thought

Unfortunately Koko heard it or let us say read his mind, but Natsume notice it that Koko was reading his mind and glared at Koko.

_Don't you there tell to anybody or else… _He thought while glaring at him

Koko immediately nodded sweating very hard and immediately look at Mr. Narumi who was at the front already.

"Good Morning" Mr. Narumi said

"Good Morning Mr. Narumi" some of them said.

"Ok class we won't having class the whole day" he announce

Almost all the class shouted with joy.

"Because all of you should remember that tomorrow is the big day, tomorrow is the contest of singing right"

"Oh Yeah" some of them said

Mr. Narumi looked at Mikan and smiled at her, "And Mikan don't forget you will be the solo performance, Bye Good Luck everyone" He said and left the room.

_Oh yeah I totally forgotten about it _Mikan thought

"Hey Mikan are you ready for tomorrow?" Yuu asked

"Yeah" Mikan said

"Mikan want to come with us at central town?" Anna asked

"Let's find some dress for tomorrow" Nonoko said while smiling

"I'll pass I need to practice for tomorrow" Mikan lied _Sorry for lying I just need to prepare for my mission later _Mikan thought

"Oh ok" Anna said with a hint of disappointment on their voice.

Almost all of their classmate were left the only ones were left was Sumire and her friend (that has the alice of teleportation), Ruka and Natsume, and Mikan's Friends.

"Sorry" Mikan said and stand up but when she stood up she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It continue until she can't handle it anymore, she hold her chest and breathed heavily.

Mikan's friends notice it.

"Mikan are you alright?" Yuu asked worriedly

Everyone in the classroom look at them including Natsume.

"Mikan" Hotaru said in monotone but she's really worried about her. She walks towards them.

Mikan can't barely stand she supported herself by holding the table giving almost all her weight on her hand. While Yuu holds her on the shoulder and her friends look worriedly at her.

"Mikan" Anna said

The pain in her chest weaken, "I'm fine it's nothing" she said with a reassuring tone. Mikan remove Yuu's hand on her shoulder and smiled at him, a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Nonoko asked

"Yeah" Mikan said and walk straight after few steps the pain return back but it is much stronger than before. _Why now? _She thought painfully. Her body can't handle the pain anymore and she was falling down

"Mikan!" her friends called out for her including Hotaru.

Mikan is waiting for the cold floor to hit on her body but not she felt an arm on her stomach supporting her weight. She turns around to see a crimson eyes looking at her intently but they were empty something missing on it.

"Natsume… Why?" Mikan said and totally fell unconscious

Natsume was shocked in what Mikan said but it didn't show on his face. But he also doesn't know why he did it, his own body just move on its own without him knowing it.

"Mikan!" Her friends said and run towards her and Natsume.

They are all worried at her including Sumire and her friend run towards them.

Natsume carried her bridal style, _Why do I even doing this? It's like that I already did this before but I don't know when and to whom? _He thought. Natsume look towards Sumire's friend and said, "Hey!"

"Huh?... What is it Natsume?" she said

"Teleport us at the hospital" Natsume ordered

"O… Ok" The girl said

The girl teleported the both of them at the hospital

"I'll tell this to Mr. Narumi" Yuu said and went out to the classroom.

Hotaru and the others went to the hospital

…+…

Natsume immediately called the doctor, there are nurse come close to him and get Mikan from his arm.

After an hour

Hotaru and the others are their already including Mr. Narumi, Yuu and the doctor inside the room of Mikan waiting for to wake up. Hotaru was at the side of Mikan's bed sitting while Natsume was at the window looking outside with a cross arm. While the others were sitting on the chair and some were standing. Mr. Narumi was talking to the doctor

Mikan woke up and saw Hotaru looking at her, the same look on her eyes.

"Mikan" Hotaru said

Natsume heard it and look at them. The others went towards Mikan

Mikan sat up while Hotaru helping her.

"Mikan are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly

Mikan nodded.

"Ms. Sakura" The doctor said

Mikan immediately activate her nullifying alice so Koko can't use his alice. She looks at the doctor saying that don't-tell-them-the-truth. The doctor understands and knows the reason about it.

"You should take a rest and don't overwork yourself too much" The doctor said.

"Ok" Mikan said.

"You stay her for mean time, I need to go now" The doctor said and left them all.

"So that's why, I'm glad it's nothing that serious" Yuu said with a relief in his tone.

"But anyway what been you doing these past few days that stressed you like that?" Ruka asked

"Hmmm… just practicing for tomorrow" Mikan lied

"Mikan you should take a rest already, if you got sick maybe you can't perform tomorrow and it's just wasted your time practicing" Mr. Narumi said

Mikan nodded

"Guys we should Mikan for a while so she can take a rest" Mr. Narumi said

All of them agreed.

"We will go now" Yuu said leaving the room

"Take care of yourself, Mikan" Anna said while waving

"Bye Mikan and take care" Nonoko said following Anna.

"Bye Bye" Koko said

"Thanks" Mikan said and smiled to them.

The only ones who were at the room are Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan.

"Hey idiot be sure that you won't over stressed yourself again" Hotaru said while leaving Ruka and Natsume followed her. Before leaving Natsume look at Mikan with the corner of his eyes.

_His here I even didn't notice him, so he really help me_ Mikan thought "Hey Natsume" Mikan called

"hn" Natsume stop from walking and Ruka stop also waiting for Natsume.

"Thanks" Mikan said and smiled at him

"Whatever" Natsume said and started walking again, "Ruka let's go"

Before following him, he looks at Mikan and said "Mikan take care, bye" he said and followed his friend.

After all of them leave, Mikan walk towards the window and look outside. She saw her friends leaving the building.

"Why did he help me? I'm sure that I erase his memories and his feelings towards me" Mikan said herself

"Because…" someone said

Mikan look at the owner of the voice and saw, "Persona" she said

"Every memory can be erased in that person's mind but the memory of the body can't, he did it without him noticing it" he continued

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

"He catches you without him knowing it like his body moves on its own"

"Oh… by the way what are you doing here?"

"To tell you that you don't have any mission for tonight and tomorrow"

"Why?"

"No reason"

"Ok"

Persona leaves Mikan alone.

"I don't know but something tells me that I want to do mission to find them but something is stopping me, but anyway this just for today and for tomorrow." Mikan said and went to her bed and lied down to sleep.

…+…

"I hope Mikan will get better soon" Anna said

"Yeah" Nonoko agreed

_What did happen there? Why can't I read that doctor's mind? _Koko thought

"Hey Koko" Yuu called

"Huh?" Koko said

"We've been calling you many times, what's the problem?" Yuu asked

"Hmm… Sorry… It's just that I can't read that doctors mind" Koko said

"Maybe you lose your alice" Yuu said

"Huh! I don't want too" Koko said while his going crazy he don't want to lose his alice.

"Why don't you read our mind? Nonoko said

"Ok" Koko said

_Don't you dare read my mind _Natsume thought

Koko sweat dropped

"Wait my alice is not gone, Yeah!" He shouted in joy

"You're so noisy, I'm leaving" Natsume said and leave the group and signal Ruka not to follow him anymore.

The group looks at him leaving them.

_Something weird is going here… First Persona didn't even give any mission these past few days; it's not that I like doing it. It's much better that I don't do anything anyway. Second why did I even help that idiot and worse I even get worried at her, what's happening to me anyway. When she was suffering in pain I felt like I want to hug… why you are thinking about her? Stop it! _Natsume thought and scolding his self mentally.

After Natsume left, Hotaru left also, and went to her laboratory.

…+…

Outside the academy

"Let's do our plan tomorrow" a man said

"Yeah you're right Tezuka" Ryoga agreed

"Tomorrow we will attack the academy with you by our side… " Tezuka said evilly looking at the man that was on front of him, who has a red hair and blue eyes.

"The victory will be ours" Ryoga continued

The man smirked. "Not yet, I heard that they're having an event tomorrow… let's gives them there last get together after that let's do our plan"

Tezuka and Ryoga agreed and look at each other, grinning.

"That person's daughter she's studying there right?" the man said.

"Yeah… and by the way Taka she has the same alice like that person" Ryoga said

"Better" Taka said

While they were planning there were two persons, who are hiding and heard everything they planned. They are a man and a woman, the man has a orange hair and the woman has a brunette hair. They look at each and decide to leave already.

The woman who has brunette hair holds the man's shoulder and they both vanished on that place.

…+…

Back to the academy

It was already evening all the student of the academy were on there own room taking rest. Mikan was already out of the hospital and she was in her room resting as well.

"What a day…" Mikan said while resting on her bed. _Natsume _Mikan thought

"I miss him" she said and close her eyes remembering the days that they both been together. _But I'm sure he won't remember it anymore… anyway I'm the one who did it to him _she thought and fell asleep still thinking about him.

…+…

Meanwhile with the black cat

Natsume was laying on his king sizes bed while staring at the sealing.

_Mikan _He thought unconsciously then he realized he was thinking of her. He immediately shook his head, _why the heck are you thinking of her _He scolds his self mentally but it won't stop the picture of the brunette girl smiling at him is always in his mind he can't stop thinking of her.

_Since what happen this morning I can't stop thinking of her _He said admitting to his self and close his eyes thinking about her and fell asleep.

…+…

Mr. Narumi was at his room looking at the list that needed for tomorrow's event. But it was disturbed when someone knocks on his door.

When he opens the door he saw two people; a woman with brunette hair and a man with orange hair. The man was wounded badly and his arms were around the shoulder of the woman and the woman was also wounded but not that badly.

Mr. Narumi was shocked to the persons who were on front on him.

"It's been a while Narumi" The woman said and gave him a weak smile.

To be continued…

Hi guys it been a while…

Sorry for the very long update…

Don't to forget to review just tell me what do you say own my new chapter…


End file.
